I'm not jealous!
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: Remus is really bad in potions, his worse subject. He's held after class by the teacher who suggests that he should find someone to help him study. When Severus Snape start to help him, Sirius discovers a new part of himself. The jealous one.
1. 1

**Oki I got the idea of this story a long long time ago and finally I have taken the time to actually write it down. I had little pieces of it everywhere… Well I don't own these characters no matter how much I might wish that they were. And all of you readers out there. I love reviews even if you didn't like it. But if you did like it I give you my undying love and home-made cookies. : D**

**

* * *

**"My God I hate potions!" Remus Lupin declared after ruining his potion for the umpteenth time. 

"Come on don't give up, you'll get the hang of it" Sirius Black his trusting friend said and patted him on the back.

"Yeah when? I would prefer to learn this now and pass the exams… 's not like you have to worry, you never study and still you get top scores…" he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Moony… can't help that I'm such a brilliant potions-maker and you're not." Sirius said trying not to laugh.

The bell rang and the boys started to pack up their things and leave the dungeons.

"Not you Mr. Lupin. You stay." Their old potions-professor Mr. Diddle said.

James and Sirius we're waiting by the door. "Guys, you don't have to wait for me. Just hold a spot for me at the table." Remus said. The other boys nodded and left Remus with Diddle.

"This won't take long I just wanted to talk to you about your grades. You have barely managed to make half of the potions and your grade is somewhere below acceptable."

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry professor. I try to do my best but…"

"It's alright but if I we're you I would ask someone to help me. I would help you if I could but I have a lot to do right now with the 7th years."

Remus smiled though he was screaming inside "Thank you professor."

When he'd left the classroom he leaned back against the nearest wall and buried his face in his hands. Where was he going to find someone that could help him? He would never ask Sirius. No Sirius wouldn't be much help although he's brilliant at it. James's no big help either and asking Peter…no way.

"Pitiful…" a cold voice on his right side said. "The little Gryffindor's having trouble with Potions…"

Remus looked through his fingers. Yes, he should have recognised that voice. Severus Snape was standing there gloating at him.

"You watch it! And who said that I have trouble with it!"

Snape's cold eyes glittered "It's not hard to see that it's not your best subject when you have done practically everything except making your cauldron blow up."

"Severus! If you just came here to mock me…!"

"Mock you? No I came here to ask if you needed my… assistance…"

"Your assistance?" Remus said and snorted. "What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch that's the good part… if you're interested you come down here tonight at 8. See you then…" Severus said and strolled away further into the dungeons to the Slytherin's common room.

"Well, it can't be worse than it's already is." Remus thought. "And he is the best in our class if you count out Sirius…8 o clock tonight then."

"What do you reckon Diddle asked Remus to stay for?" James asked while pouring up another glass of pumpkinjuice.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "Dunno… oh wait here he comes."

Remus just came in into the great hall and when he saw his friends he hurried of to their table and slumped down next to them. He grabbed a bit of everything and put it on his plate, he was very hungry. It's always like that a few days before and after the full moon. Especially after. It was like when you've had a nasty cold but ten times worse. His friends were staring at him, not because of the eating though, but they were curios.

When he finally noticed how quiet they were he stopped eating and looked up from his meal. "What's the matter, why are you so quiet? And why are you staring at me?"

"Are you not going to tell us?" Sirius asked and stroke one of the black curtains of hair out of his face. The hair was even better groomed than most of the girls' at school but he liked it when it looked a bit messy.

"Tell you what? What Diddle wanted?"

"Yes!" James and Sirius said in one voice.

"You know, I think that you could guess what it was about, I'm not such a 'brilliant potions-maker' as you Sirius so he gave me the advice to study harder…"

"And that's it?" Sirius said frowning.

"Yes…", Remus said but he felt his ears were beginning to turn into that light pink shade like they always did when he was nervous or not telling the entire truth.

"Fine, I thought it maybe was something like 'Remus I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to put you in a special group for those who are not gifted with magic touch that is acquired when handling with potions'" Sirius said and broke into laughter. James of course began to laugh hysterically to. But when Sirius saw the look on Remus' face that kind of said 'it's not funny' he immediately took it back. "I'm sorry Moony, was only kidding."

"Yeah yeah, I know Padfoot." Remus said and looked over at the Slytherin table. Severus was sitting as usually with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He turned away his gaze so no one would think he had a thing for a Slytherin. Which he had not, but the clock had struck seven and he soon had to make up an excuse to James and Sirius for leaving them at 8. What excuse would they take?

Remus rose from the table "Sorry guys I have to go to the library…"

"But you won't be there all night?" James said.

"I don't know at least until nine… I have to study… arithmancy…" he said and headed for the library. He would wait in there until 7.55 and then he would go to his first study-session.

"Arithmancy? Why is he going to study that? He's the top student in that class…" Sirius said and his eyes were narrowing. He knew his friend very well and was sure that he was not telling them the truth. He had a sixth sense for that kind of stuff. Maybe it had something to do about him turning into a dog once a month.

"Don't know…" James said looking over at Lily. How many times would he have to ask her out before she says yes? He turned to look at Sirius who now had that crazy glimpse in the eyes he would sometimes get whenever he was up to something. If Sirius looks at you like that while you're eating it's not a good idea to eat it. You might get a not so pleasant surprise. "Sirius. I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea. We will not follow him! Whatever he's doing it's his business. If you really have to know you can ask him again later."

Sirius leaned back in his chair pretending not to notice the Hufflepuff girl flirting with him at the table next to where they were sitting. "Fine Jamieboy! We won't follow him. But when he comes back he's better have a good explanation. 'Arithmancy studies' my ass…"


	2. 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews ya'll. Love to you (and cookies)**

* * *

The clock was a quarter to ten. Remus was hurrying back to the Gryffindortower. The time had just flown away down in the dungeons. It turned out that just about everything Remus did when making potions was wrong. Even the way he stirred it. Severus had been nice and not insulted him as often as he usually takes pleasure in doing and actually shown him how it's supposed to be done.

He stopped before the portrait-hole to catch his breath. He stood there a minute or two, preparing himself. If he knew Sirius and James all right they would still be in the common room waiting for him. He took the deep breath before the plunge, said the password to the fat lady and stepped in through the hole.

Sirius was lying sprawled out in one of the sofas and James was sitting on the floor. The moment Remus entered the room Sirius flew up from the sofa. "Where have you been?"

"The library as I told you…"

"Really? Studying Arithmancy yes?"

"Yes…" Remus said avoiding Sirius eyes. He did notice that note of triumph Sirius had in his voice.

"Really? Then you maybe can explain to us why your Arithmancy book was lying in the dorms?" Sirius said and pulled forward what he had been hiding behind his back.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Remus thought. "How could I've forgotten to bring my book!"

Both James and Sirius were quiet, waiting for an explanation.

"I was in the dungeons…" Remus said at last.

"In the dungeons? For almost two hours?" James said from his place on the floor.

What was this? The Spanish Inquisition? Remus was sweating. There was nothing left to do but tell them the truth.

"AlrightIwasinthedungeonsstudiyngpotionswithSnape!" he said very fast.

"Could you repeat that? I heard something about Snivellus if I'm not mistaken." Sirius said looking not so friendly.

"He helped me with the studying…"

James and Sirius's jaws dropped to the floor. When the element of the surprise was gone they both started rambling on about things like:

"Fuck Remus, a Slytherin?"

"What were you thinking!"

"Why didn't you ask one of us?"

"And you just had to pick Snivellus!"

"Stop it!" Remus shouted. "What's the matter with you? I did not pick him, he came up to me after Diddle held me after class and offered his help. That's more than the two of you have ever done. And why the fuck are you blowing this whole thing up? It's not like I'm married to him! Geez, I'm going to bed if you're gonna continue with this nonsense!" He started to walk towards the stairs but James stopped him.

"I'm sorry Moony. But hanging out with Slytherins is not a good idea you know that. Especially with Snivellus… Tomorrow you're going to go to him and say something like 'thanks for helping me out last night but I don't need your help anymore'."

"James… you know I would not do that. He's not the nicest person in the world and I know that his kind is bad news but will you please let me make my own decisions. I'm going to bed now if you don't mind…" he said and disappeared up the stairs.

Sirius stood by the fire clenching his fists. "If Snivellus as much as touches Moony or looks at him in the wrong way I will shove his face into the wall and I will…"

"Sirius, there's nothing we can do about it. If Moony want's to make the mistake of trusting a slime-ball like him then let him! Geez Sirius it sounds like you're jealous or something." James said shaking his head. "I'm gonna go and get to bed too. You coming?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and followed in the wake of his friend. He absently removed his clothes and crawled into bed. Moony was sleeping breathing lightly from the bed to Sirius left. James had fallen to sleep the moment he'd climbed into bed. But Sirius couldn't sleep. He was staring into the ceiling. Occasionally he'd look over at Remus and then back to the ceiling again.

Remus had always been "Sirius's" Moony. Remus wasn't as best a friend with James or Peter as he was with Sirius. He always confided his secrets to Sirius first of all. He knew everything there was to know about him but lately Remus hadn't let him in on everything. He looks over at Remus again. The thin Remus was stirring in his sleep making small noises. Like a little baby he's sleeping.

James's words were still lingering in his thoughts. '_Geez Sirius it sounds like you're jealous or something'_. "I'm not jealous" he said in a hush voice to himself. "I'm not. I just don't want to see him being hurt by that slimy pig Snivellus."

A little voice in his head said "You just want to have Remus for yourself don't you? Today your friend lied to you. Maybe he's been lying about other things to. Maybe he likes Snivellus. Maybe Snivellus will take him away from you?"

"Shut up" he said to his inner voice. "Shut up. Remus would never leave me!"

"You sound like a girl, nancyboy!" that inner voice said and laughed.

"Shut up!" he said again a little louder this time.

"Sirius?"

Bugger! He had woken Remus up. Remus was stirring in his bed reaching to turn on the lights.

"Um, don't turn on the lights I was just talking to myself…"

"To yourself? Sirius, if no one has ever told you before I'm gonna tell you know, you're weird. You know that?" Remus said before he turned on his side and fell into sleep again.

Talking to yourself is the first step on the path to insanity. Sirius sighed and rolled over on his side trying to get some sleep too. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the horrible images of Remus with Snivellus.

* * *

**As usual: let me know what you think 'cause that's what's makes me keep on writing this :)**


	3. 3

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I was so happy this morning when I checked my mail. bouncing around **

**I'm sorry if I wasn't clear when this story takes place, I'll try to explain.**

**This is their sixth year so they have taken their owls and they have hexed Snape in front of everybody down by the lake (which they did in the end of their fifth year). This is October in their sixth year and Sirius hasn't told Snape yet how to get in under the Whomping Willow. **

**But just so you know: this will NOT be another of those stories with Sirius telling Severus cause I want Sirius and Remus to live happily ever after (silly me). So I totally agree with you'Werewolves are human too'!**

**I hate to dissapoint any of you if there was someone out there who wanted me to write a story with the whole Whomping willow incident but I left that part out **

**I hope this cleared some things up. **

**Leave me a review as usual 'cause you know how happy that makes me. **

**Love Jessie**

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius? Wake up now, you'll be late" James said shaking him. 

"I don't want to go to school!" a sleep-drunk Sirius shouted.

"Put on some clothes you don't have time for breakfast…"

Sirius blinked a few times and yawned for a good while before he sat up in bed and stretched out.

"Sirius, get up!" James said in a demanding voice.

Sirius rose from bed and walked over to the window. He started to put on his clothes while he mind-absently peered out through the window. It was a beautiful October morning and snow covered the Hogwart's grounds. Sirius liked to take it slow in the mornings. He wasn't a morning person.

"Sirius didn't you hear what I said? If you're late for potions again you'll get detention!"

Finally James got Sirius's attention. "Fuck Prongs! Potions, why didn't you tell me!" Sirius yelled as he ran back and forth through their dorm gathering up his clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

"I did but you didn't listen."

"Alright let's go then." Sirius said tying his necktie.

"Geez, you make it sound like_I_ was the one who slept in" James said laughing.

They ran all the way down to the dungeons and made it just in time before Professor Diddle arrived.

"Ah I see that you're in time today Mr. Black." Diddle said as he unlocked the classroom.

"Yes Sir…" Sirius mumbled.

The boys strolled towards their usual seats in the back of the classroom. There where only room for three at each bench so Peter slumped down on the bench in front of the other Marauders.

Sirius sat in the middle as usual with James on his right side and Remus on his left.

"Today we will make a very complicated potion so pay attention to the instructions…" Diddle said and pointed his wand at the blackboard where the instructions now appeared.

Sirius let out another wide yawn.

"Tired, sleepyhead?" Remus said chuckling.

You have no idea…"

"Nightmares?" Remus whispered as he chopped up his roots.

"Yes…" Snivellus molesting Moony definitely counts as a nightmare.

Remus gave him a compassionate smile and returned to his roots.

Pads, check out Snivellus…" James said and nudged Sirius with his elbow.

Sirius turned his gaze to the front of the classroom where the Slytherins were seated. Snape was staring at Remus.

"Fuck!" Sirius whispered. He slanted with his knife and almost cut himself in the finger.

"Calm down Sirius" James said from the corner of his mouth. "If you're planning on doing something then do it after class, Diddle has got his eyes on you."

Sirius swore under his breath and gave Severus a look that could've killed. Severus responded with grinding his teeth.

Sirius turned to look at Remus who had a very concentrated look on his face. Remus hadn't noticed anything that was going on around him. He was to busy with thinking about every advice he had been given from Severus.

"Sirius can you give me the bottle with Belladonna essence?" Remus said and reached out his hand.

Sirius fumbled a bit with the vials before he found the ingredient that he had asked for.

When Sirius was about to give him the bottle he came in touch with Remus hand. They were very cold he noticed. A sudden impulse urged him to put down the bottle and took his hand.

"Man, you're hands are cold…"

"Are they? I didn't notice…"

After some awkward quiet seconds the thought hit Sirius. "You're still holding his hand." He suddenly let go of the hand as if he had been burned.

Remus, a bit confused, gave his friend a curios look before he reached for the bottle himself. There were definitely something going on with Sirius, but he couldn't point his finger on what it was.

Sirius was silently cursing himself. That inner voice from yesterday was back and it was laughing at him again. " 'You're hands are cold', where did that come from? You don't hold you're best friend's hand. Sissy boy."

Sirius sighed and longed for the class to end.

One and a half on an hour later it was time to turn in the results of today's lesson. Diddle strolled between the benches collecting the vials. When he came to the bench where they were sitting he said in a low voice to Remus "This looks good Mr. Lupin."

Sirius noticed how Remus smiled proudly as he gave the professor his vial. His eyes glittered when he smiled. Those beautiful golden orbs… "Now wait a minute, when did Moony's eyes get beautiful?" Sirius thought to himself.

When they came outside of the classroom Sirius and Snape bumped into each other.

"Watch it were you're going, Snivellus!" Sirius said.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you call me? Blood-traitor!"

Everybody's attention was now with Sirius and Snape.

Sirius, aware of his classmates' attention, said in a louder voice "I called you…"

But before he had finished that sentence a red beam shot out from Snape's wand and hit him on the cheek where it left a red mark and some blood. Sirius reached with his fingers to his cheeks and when he saw the blood he reached for his own wand.

Before he had decided which nasty curse to cast on him Diddle stepped forward. "This will end now! I don't care who started it 'cause you will both get detention." "Duelling in the halls…" he muttered before he left for his office.

James and Remus pulled Sirius away from the scene and the same did Crabbe and Goyle with Snape.

"Look on the bright side of it. At least he didn't deduct points." Remus said trying to cheer up his friend.

"We'll take you to Madame Pomfrey and she'll fix you up in a sec." James said in the same cheery tone as Remus.

When they came to Madam Pomfrey they had to wait for a few minutes so they sat down on one of the beds. James excused himself, something about asking Lily out for a date again.

"It was a nasty cut he gave you there" Remus said and put his fingers on Sirius's wound.

Sirius flinched. The hands were still cold but they were soft to.

"Does it hurt?" Remus said removing the fingers when he noticed that Sirius had flinched away.

"A little, it kind of stings…"

They went quiet again. For some reason Sirius felt nervous, which was strange considering that it was just Remus there.

Remus ended the silence. "You think he's having some luck this time?"

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Prongs. With Lily." Remus said and stroked away a lock of his hair that had fallen in his face. Sirius found himself staring at his friend's hands again.

"Oh yeah, how many times has he asked her out now? Five?"

"No, I think this is the sixth time!"

They broke into laughter.

"How about you then pads? Got something going on?"

"No, not much. Since that last girl I dated I've been taking it cool. How about you?"

Remus was looking down on his knees and it took some time before he answered. "Nope. No, maybe. Nah… you know… there's hard to find someone when you're like me…" Remus said and sighed.

Madam Pomfrey came up to them and Remus hopped down from the bed. "See you later Pads".

Sirius looked after Remus when he left. What was it Remus had said? Did he like someone and hadn't told him, Sirius, about it? And why was Snivellus staring like that at Remus? And why…?

"OUCH!" Sirius whimpered when Madam Pomfrey padded his cheek with some purple liquid. "Well, try not to get into fights then" she said and padded on some more of the liquid before she healed the wound.

* * *

**Liked it? Let me know:) **


	4. 4

**Ah, here it is, the fourth chapter (finally). I have been looking over my shoulder all week for someone to come and tie me to my computer chair (giggles) Mm I have been listening to a lot of Daft Punk when I wrote this so I was in a very good mood and I think that I actually liked this chap. **

**Thank you, all of you, for the very nice and funny reviews that I've gotten! I love you! (You make my day) **

**And I repeat: there will be no whomping willow plot... **

**I'm gonna stop with the babbling and leave you to your reading. Enjoy it!**

**Love -Jessie**

* * *

After his visit to madam Pomfrey, Sirius didn't feel like having History of Magic. And he was already late so he figured that there was no point to go. Instead he walked around the castle killing some time before lunch. Pomfrey had healed his wound nice and it didn't leave a scar luckily enough. 

He checked his watch and made haste to the Great Hall. The class had ended five minutes ago and he wanted to sit with James and Remus.

He rushed in between the tables were he had spotted his friends. James looked like a mess.

"Ah, the heroic Sirius Black has returned to us" Remus said making room for Sirius to sit with them.

"Ha ha very funny" Sirius said and poured up a glass of pumpkinjuice. "And what's up with prongs?"

"Lily said no… again." Remus whispered.

"Cheer up mate" Sirius said and patted James on the head. "I don't get it why you're so obsessed with that girl. I know several other girls that would be glad to date the chaser in the Gryffindor team."

"Thank you for your offer Sirius, but I wouldn't want to have one of your old girlfriends." James murmured. "Lily's special. Not like the other silly girls…"

"Wow you really got it bad for her then… How 'bout you then Moony? Can I fix you up for a blind-date?" Sirius said winking with his eye.

"Oh God not again! Remember last time? It was torture Pads! You might have forgotten but I haven't! I thought she was going to smother me to death" Remus said and dramatically tipped over on Sirius's shoulder.

"You're talking about Julie! And what was wrong with her?"

"First, she's not my type, believe me. And secondly she couldn't keep her hands off of me. Kissing me here, touching me there, licking me in the ear… so thanks, but no thanks." Remus said and snorted.

"And that's bad? Having a hot girl like that all over you? But perhaps you've already got an object of your affection?"

Remus blushed and muttered something inaudibly.

James woke up from his coma state. "What? What's this I hear?"

"Nothing." Remus said looking away.

"Our little Moony's got a little secret that he won't tell us…" Sirius said.

"And you haven't told us?" James said arching his eyebrows.

"There's nothing to tell!" Remus said and tipped over his cup.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Sirius said and gave James a high-five.

"Honestly James, Sirius has got all kinds of crazy ideas, you know that… And by the way I'll be in the dungeons tonight…" Remus said and looked over at Sirius to see his reaction.

On the inside Sirius was still raging over that subject, but on the outside he was totally calm. He was studying his nails when he answered. "I do not have crazy ideas, they're just misunderstood."

James was flabbergasted. This was not normal Sirius behaviour. He was surprised to see his friend act this cool about anything that had to do with Snivellus. He couldn't wait to see how long this new act would last.

It lasted until Remus had excused himself and left the dorm to go to the dungeons. Then everything he had sucked up during the day exploded. He fell onto his bed and wrung the pillow with his hands.

"If Moony doesn't come back tonight Snivellus will die!"

"Seriously Sirius, the last grade Remus got on his potion was an E! Perhaps it's good for him? Have you ever considered that? I don't like that it's Snivellus he's studying with but I can't do anything about it. And what do you think could happen?"

Oh, Sirius could come up with a lot of things that could happen. A lot of things that he didn't want to happen. Moony and Snivellus doing anything other than studying was on the top of the list.

"Sirius, you might not want to hear this but… I think you're over-worrying."

"Fine… but, watch out!" Sirius said and threw the pillow at James. That was the signal. A pillow-fight broke out and when Peter opened the door he got drawn in too. 20 minutes later they called it a truce since the stuffing in the pillows had started to show. They repaired them with a little sewing spell and decided that it might be a better idea to finish of some homework.

James and Peter called it a night first but Sirius was still working on the essay about Bielebog the Bluebearded elf that had led some war ages ago. Really boring since their teacher was Professor Binns.

At about half past ten he began to feel how good it would be to crawl in under those nice warm, soft sheets. But he kept his eyes opened. He was waiting for Remus to come back. Unfortunately the essay was so boring that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep at the table were he had been doing his homework with the candle still lit and all.

A few minutes later Remus came back to the dorm. He and Severus had forgotten about the time and he had quickly made his excuses when he checked his wristwatch and it informed him that the clock was nearly half past ten. They had finished with the studying long before that but he had stayed anyway. During his hours in the dungeon he had learned that Severus could be nice if he wanted to. They had talked about everything and the Slytherin had been a really good listener, which had surprised him.

He opened the door as silently as he could so he would not wake up the others. He noticed Sirius and the lit candle by the table and he walked over there to put it out. He pondered on the thought of carrying Sirius over to his bed but that would surely wake up him. Remus didn't want him to do that since he looked so sweet when he was sleeping. Sirius always slept with a smile on his face. Remus knew no one else who did that so he liked to watch Sirius sleeping. It made him calm as well. He sighed and tiptoed away from Sirius to his bed where he undressed and made ready for bed. He pulled the sheets up to his chin as he was freezing very much. It did not take long before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Sleeping, sitting by a table, is not a comfortable position. And so Sirius woke up again not long after Remus had come back. He massaged his stiff neck with one of his hands. He made a mental note to not sleep at tables again. He yawned and walked like a zombie over to his bed. When he looked to the left, at Remus's bed, he could barely make out his shape in the dark. Instead of going to his own bed he found himself going to Remus's like some hidden power was drawing him there.

He stood by the bedside looking down on the lump under the sheets that was Remus. He left his reasonable self behind when he sat down on the edge. He slowly reached out his hand and touched Remus's shoulder. It was warm which was no surprise as he had snuggled up under the sheets. He followed the length of Remus arm with his hand until he had to remove the sheet to continue. Remus moved slightly when the sheet was removed. Sirius found Remus's hand and took it. He had almost gone mad over those hands. He stroked it with his thumb. He had now got to a point where he couldn't return. Besides, Remus always sleeps like a rock and would hardly wake up from that.

When Sirius finally took the last step and crawled in under the sheets next to him he felt like someone else was controlling him and he was observing. It felt pretty damn good to just lie there but somehow it felt wrong at the same time. Remus was lying on his back and had tilted his head towards Sirius. Movement was going on under his eyelids. He was dreaming. "About what? Or about whom?" Sirius was wondering.

He looked so adorable and so beautiful that Sirius couldn't help himself. His hand moved from where it had rested on Remus's arm and moved over to the chest. Sirius could feel every breath Remus's drew and he could feel the faint beating of the heart. Suddenly he got scared. This was very wrong. You don't climb into your friend's bed and explore his body when he's sleeping. The thought crossed his mind that it might be a good time to leave now or else it could be hard to explain what he had been doing.

But it was too late. Remus suddenly woke up. At first he didn't notice neither Sirius nor the hand that was still on his chest. He had woken up because of a nightmare. It took another second before he noticed the intruder. He could hardly believe what his eyes saw. Sirius Black, in his bed? Had something gone wrong with the world? "Sirius? What are you doing in my bed?"

"That was a very good question and Remus had every right to ask it" Sirius thought. "I don't even know myself what I was doing…" Sirius laughs when he's nervous and that was what he was doing now. "It was really silly… I had a nightmare so I thought I could just come over to you and… I don't know…"

"A nightmare? Um okay… what was it about then?"

"I don't remember but it was awful… I probably should get back to my bed now and let you sleep…" Sirius said and made a move to crawl out of bed.

"No don't go!" Remus silently prayed. It had been nice to wake up and have Sirius lying next to you. He prayed to some higher power that Sirius would stay. When no one answered he took a chance. "You don't have to go. You can sleep her with me if you don't steal my quilt…" He bit his lip as he waited for Sirius to answer.

"Are you sure? I might snore…" Sirius said sounding very serious.

"If you do I'll just kick you out of bed." Remus said and chuckled. He turned on his side so Sirius would have room too. "Goodnight Sirius"

"Goodnight Remus…" Sirius said and turned his back to Remus. Just a precaution so that they won't wake up in the morning with Sirius spooning Remus. The probability of that happening, after what he had surprised himself with doing tonight, was now higher than it should be.

* * *

**Oki, leave me a review and let me know whatever you want to say! And if you have an idea that I like I might just put it in some chapter or in some future fic. Loads of love to you!**


	5. 5

**Alright, I'm updated (yay)! I know I have taken my time with the Remus/Sirius action but here you go! The Marauders play a game of truth and dare (I've always wanted to put that in one of my fics) **

**Thank you for reviewing, it's a great way for me to develop my stories and I love the feedback you're giving me :)**

**Enjoy this, now I'm going to eat a a fancy restaurant! (If anybody wanted to know that)**

**Love - Jessica**

* * *

It was a cold Saturday morning and it was snowing. It was six-o clock in the morning and everyone in the Gryffindortower was still sleeping. Sirius was still lying with Remus in his bed. Sirius was starting to wake up and began to blink his eyes. As he grew more and more awake he noticed the arm that was loosely wrapped around his waist. "Remus? Are you awake?" Sirius whispered. He got no response. "Ok, he's not awake… If he had been he wouldn't be holding you… Get a grip!" He thought to himself. It was kind of nice after all so he tried to get a little shuteye before breakfast. 

The shuteye didn't last long. James came over to their bed a quarter later ripped off the quilt and said "Good morning sleepy..." But he interrupted himself when he saw that his two best friends had slept together. "Ooh, did I… disturb you?" He said and laughed like a maniac. At first he had been shocked by what he saw but his instincts told him that he would have known if something like "that" were going on between his two best friends.

Remus quickly removed the arm from Sirius waist and Sirius grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at James. "Fuck you Prongs!"

"Just checking!" James said and dodged the second pillow that got thrown at him. "I was just going to ask if I could borrow Sirius for a sec!"

"Sure" Sirius said and followed James out of the dorm. "What did you want?" Sirius asked and closed the door behind him.

"I've got the greatest idea ever…." James said smiling slyly.

Later at breakfast when all the marauders where sitting at the table enjoying their sausages Sirius shuffled in all his food as if he was in a hurry.

"Where's the fire?" Remus asked.

"What? Oh, I'm going in to Hogsmeade later… got some things to do…"

"Does it have something to do with James?" Remus said frowning.

"Well, let's just put it like this: don't make any plans for tonight…" James said to Remus and Peter and winked at Sirius.

Sirius looked at his watch. "Sorry, have to go now…are you coming James?"

"Yep. And remember: no other plans for tonight!" James said and rushed away out of the Great Hall with Sirius.

"I wonder what they're up to…" Peter said and nodded in the direction Sirius and James had headed off to.

"Mm me to. I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to find out, and if you ask me it's another 'brilliant' prank."

"Yeah" Peter replied. And after that Remus and Peter just uttered a few more words. They weren't the best of friends. Peter sometimes felt like the outsider but he loved his friends anyway, he admired them and wanted to be like them so badly. He especially wanted to be like James.

James and Sirius were gone for hours. They missed both lunch and dinner and didn't come back to the castle until 6. Remus and Peter were playing wizard chess when the other two marauders came back. Their cheeks were brightly red from the walk.

"Now what could you possibly have been doing since you've missed both lunch and breakfast?" Remus said and checkmated Peter.

"Believe me… you will not be disappointed." James said and removed the cloak. Then he took out his wand and locked the door.

"What's that good for?" Peter asked while he set up the pieces for a rematch.

"Sirius will you do me the honours?" James said beaming at them.

Sirius who now also had removed his cloak stepped forward. He held both his hands behind his back. "What have I got in hand number one? James? Will you give me a drum-roll?"

"Sirius, cut the drama and get to the point." Peter said. "We don't know what you've got."

"Alright then." Sirius said and exposed what he had in his right hand.

"Firewhiskey?" Remus said and looked over to James for an explanation.

"Well Sirius and I got the great idea this morning… we decided that it had been ages since we last played truth or dare. Hence the firewhiskey. Now will you show them what you've got in hand number two Pads?"

Sirius now reached forward his left hand. And what was in it was a small vial with a clear liquid.

"Sirius, is that what I think it is?" Remus said staring at the vial.

"Yep, it's Veritaserum. You can't as well play TRUTH or dare without it, can you?"

James and Sirius sat down on the floor where Remus and Peter had been playing chess. James removed the chessboard and said. "Right, perhaps we should explain the rules, we altered them a bit.

Rule number 1: Everyone must take a zip of the Veritaserum. That's a new rule.

Rule number 2: You can't pick truth more than three times in a row. After three times in a row you must do the dare.

Rule number 3: If you're not certain you want to pick the truth you can ask what the dare is.

Are the rules clear?" He looked at everyone in turn. Remus was squirming a bit. That part with the Veritaserum didn't sound good in his ears. Some of the resent events and thoughts he had had he didn't want to share with some of them.

James took the first zip from the vial and passed it on to Sirius. Peter also took a zip before he handed it over to Remus. He just sat there holding the vial.

"Come on Moony… or is there something you don't want us to know?" Sirius said putting on one of those dangerous smiles that would cause most of the girls to throw themselves in his arms.

Remus sighed and took a zip too.

"Good boy" Sirius said from his side.

The game started out innocent enough with easy truths and not so very bold dares. 2 hours later when they had drunk half of the Firewhiskey the interesting questions were asked.

"Peter" Sirius said trying to focus his eyes on him. "Since you chose truth, now you must tell us: who's the sexiest girl in our year?"

"Maria Lucas" Peter said and blushed. "James: truth or dare?"

"Dare" James answered proudly. Peter looked over at Sirius for help. Sirius could get really evil when it came to plot a good embarrassing dare. Sirius whispered something in Peter's ear.

Peter turned to James. "Alright Prongs. Tomorrow you'll have to go to Snape and tell him that he's got the nicest ass you've ever seen!"

"Fuck you Sirius" James said but he was smiling too as he was planning to get his revenge.

"Alright, now it's payback time Pads! I'm gonna get you good. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sirius answered and reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Who is the sexiest person you know?"

Sirius was about to open his mouth when he looked over at Remus. This was a question too hard for him. During the influence of the alcohol anything could come out his mouth. And he wouldn't want to risk that.

"I changed my mind, I'll take the dare!"

James had an evil grin on his face. "You take the dare? All right, the dare is… kiss Moony and you've got to put an effort in to it. Like you mean it! Not some little kiss on the cheek. On the lips."

"Damn you Prongs" Sirius thought. He made himself ready and crawled over to Remus. Sirius put a hand on Remus's neck. "Why was Remus looking so pale?" he stopped to think for a second. He closed his eyes and moved in for the kiss. He missed the lips and put a wet kiss somewhere near Remus's ear. "Sorry" he murmured. "Got to get this right." He aimed once again and hit the lips this time. Caught in the moment he forgot about James and Peter and opened his mouth to explore with his tongue. He pinned the panic-stricken Remus beneath him.

"Hey Pads, get a room." James said and sniggered.

Sirius broke the kiss and sat up. "You said I should kiss him like I mean it and I meant it." He defended himself with. He helped Remus to sit up and crawled back to his seat.

Remus sat silent watching Sirius. He licked his lips. They tasted like Sirius. Well they tasted alcohol too but there was also a taste of something else, Sirius. He had been panic-stricken when he was pinned to the floor but he had just been shocked when he felt Sirius's tongue against his teeth. What was it he had felt when James interrupted them? Disappointment? And he said he had meant it…

Sirius was dizzy from the drinking. He could've got away with a quick little "lip-brushing-lip" kiss but it felt natural to kiss Remus like he had kissed he's many girlfriends. What was it that was so special about Moony?

"Sirius, it's your turn." James reminded him.

"Oh yes... Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Here it goes: Do you want to kiss me again?" Sirius said actually sounding serious.

Remus felt all the blood in him rush to his face. Both James and Peter dropped their jaws. It was a very bold question and they were holding their breaths for Remus to answer.

Remus tried to read the look on Sirius's face. All the other Marauders were wasted so if he decided to answer that question there was a possibility that they would forget it. If he choose dare instead, Sirius probably had something nasty planned. He turned his eyes to the floor, as he couldn't look Sirius in the eyes. "Yes…"

Remus could think of several other ways that they could have responded. This was not what he had thought.

Sirius leaned back against the wall smiling to himself. "Well of course you'd want to. Everyone who's had a piece of Sirius Black comes back for more." He said and blinked at Remus.

"Look who's being modest!" James said snorting and shaking his head.

After that they continued on with the game. James and Peter might not have noticed it but the atmosphere in the room had changed. There was a tension between Remus and Sirius although they both pretended it was like normal.

Sirius was considering the fact that he maybe had more than platonic feelings for his best friend.

And Remus, who knew his feelings were deeper than friendship, was doing his best to avoid looking over at Sirius direction.

They both knew that tomorrow was going to be different. But they would both try their best to suppress whatever was going on between them.

* * *

**Liked? Loved? Hated? You can tell me anything!**


	6. 6

**Oki doki... here's the sixth chapter of this fabolous fic :) I love you guys! I probably wouldn't have continued with it if I hadn't had you!**

**And to answer a very good note from** Magic and Sparkle **, I'm glad you reminded me that Sirius has got to have something to be jealous about and finally he gets that. Snape has played a minor roll until now but guess what? Those days are over... I'm a slow writer, I like to take it slooow (Oh wait that didn't come out right)**

**And I promise, this will not be Remus/Snape... it will be Sirius/Remus when Sirius the dunder head figures out his feelings... I promise! It will be Remus/Sirius!**

**anyway, just enjoy this and let me know anything :) **

**Ps: I like chocolate too ;) **

**Ps.2 Thanks **Sawah** I'm very honoured :)**

* * *

Remus had woken up with a headache, which was no huge surprise considering last night, and he had put on his cloak to take a walk. It always helped. Last night had been something out of the ordinary. Sirius Black had kissed him. All right he had been drunk and it had been because of the dare from James but still. Sirius Black had kissed him. Maybe the walk would help to clear his mind. 

He was about to go out through the front door when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit. He turned his head slightly and saw that it was just Snape.

"Did I scare you?" Snape asked.

"A little, I thought that it was only I who liked to take a walk in the mornings."

"How did you now I was going to do that?"

"Well, you don't usually walk around in the castle dressed in your cloak and scarves?" Remus said smiling.

"I guess not… so since we were both about to walk perhaps I can join you?"

"Sure…" Remus said frowning. Snape had never ask him to do anything with him except potions studies.

They walked in silence until they were a good bit away from the castle.

"You look tired." Snape said and tucked in his scarves.

"More like hungover I would say."

"Really? I didn't know that Gryffindors liked to party." Snape said sarcastically.

"Oh you have no idea, Sirius got his hand on a bottle of Firewhiskey yesterday…and we" Remus said but interrupted himself.

"Now you've got to tell me… you can't say A and then not say B…"

"Alright but you're going to think that we're childish. We played truth or dare…" Remus said and stopped.

Snape stopped to. "And you don't think Slytherins know how to play that game? I assure you we do."

Remus buried his hands in his pockets and looked up at the castle. From where they were standing they had a good view of the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you cold? You can take my mittens…" Snape said and made a move to take them off.

"No I'm not freezing, I'm just thinking about Sirius and James… They would kill me if they knew where I was right now. They think it's bad enough that I study with you…"

Snape also looked up at the tower. "That damned Sirius Black. To me it sounds like he's jealous."

"Sirius? Jealous? I don't know about that… what would he have to be jealous about?" Remus said and shoved down his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Will you just take the bloody mittens…" Snape said and reached them to Remus. "Of course he had something to be jealous about, like he's not the one you came to for help. That's for starters."

"Thank you." Remus said and put on the mittens. They were nice and warm. Now this was a side of Snape he had never seen before.

* * *

Back in the dorm Sirius and James was waking up. Peter was still fast asleep and snoring. 

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted when James pulled aside the curtains and let the sun in. "What we're you thinking!"

"You milksop! Come and breathe in the morning air" James said and opened the window a bit.

"Fine but I'm going back to sleep later…" Sirius grunted and walked over to where James was standing.

"Looks like we're not the only ones awake." James said and pointed at two figures standing out in the snow.

"Fuckers, why would anyone take a walk in the morning before they had even had breakfast?"

"Who are they? I can't see…" James said and peered out through the window.

"Haven't you got some omnioculars here somewhere?"

* * *

"Who made these mittens?" Remus said and rubbed his hands together. "Your mother?" 

"No, I made them, but don't you tell someone!" Snape said blushing slightly.

"All right now…" Remus thought to himself. "This is getting weird. Snape can knit and he's blushing."

"Lupin, why are you friends with James and Sirius? You're not like them at all. You're the only Gryffindor that one can enjoy talking to…" Snape said looking down at his boots.

"Well, they are the best friends one can have, very loyal… but I can't see why they have such a problem with you… and it's not like they listen when I tell them to stop.

"You tell them to stop?" Snape said looking up. "Thank you."

"You've got something in your hair." Remus said and pointed.

"Where?" Snape said and started to rumble his hair looking for what was there.

"No I'll get it." Remus said chuckling at his vain attempts. "There, it was a leaf" Remus said and held it up.

"You chuckle like a girl." Snape said. It would have been believable as an insult if he hadn't been smiling as he said it.

"And you should say I'm like a girl? I'm not the one knitting mittens!" Remus replied.

"I never said I didn't like it Lupin…" Snape said looking over at Remus with those dark eyes.

"It's Remus. I call you Severus, why don't you call me Remus… I want you to."

* * *

"Here it is!" James exclaimed waving a pair of omnioculars in the air. 

Sirius snatched them from his hand and hurried back to the window.

"Give me those, they're mine and I'll take the first look" James said and snatched them back. He put the omnioculars to his eyes and adjusted them to get a better look. He zoomed in on the two persons under the tree. He immediately put them away. "It's no one we know…"

"You're lying" Sirius said. "Give me the omnioculars."

James sighed and handed them over to Sirius. "Alright but no matter what you see don't do something stupid."

Sirius also zoomed in on the people under the tree and he did not like what he saw.

* * *

"Remus, a cute name, sounds French." Snape said cocking his head. 

"Yes, my great great grandfather or something was French." Remus said smiling. "Do you like France?"

"No not really, there's only one thing I like that is very French…" Snape said slyly.

"And what might that be? Enlighten me."

"I'll show you…" Snape said and closed in on Remus.

* * *

"FUCK!" Sirius said and hit the replay button to make sure he had seen what he had really seen. 

"What?" James said tugging at Sirius sleeve.

"That bloody fucker is French-kissing MOONY!"

"It might not be as you think…" James said assuring.

"Might not be as I think? How can one possibly misunderstand that!" Sirius shouted and zoomed in closer with the omnioculars.

* * *

Remus had been utterly shocked when Snape had his lips an inch away from his own. "Bloody bloody HELL" was the thought that ran through his mind when they kissed. What had surprised the most was not even Snape wanting to kiss him. No it was that he actually opened his mouth slightly and fell into the kiss too. "Now you've got yourself into a nice little mess" an inner voice somewhere told him. 

They broke the kiss and stepped away from each other.

"You like me?" was the one thing that Remus could think of to say.

"Wow, is it that obvious?" Snape replied sniggering. "Oh fuck, don't tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Remus said stroking the hair out of his face.

"You're taken…" Snape said and looked away.

"Well…" Remus started thinking about Sirius. But why? Sirius didn't like him _that_ way. He bit his lip trying not to think about Sirius anymore. "Actually I'm not."

"You're not?" Snape said and looked up again, eyes sparkling. "I thought perhaps, Sirius…"

"Oh no there's nothing going on there." Remus said boldly. "At least not from his side" He added in his mind.

* * *

"James, if you not let go of me now you'll too have to suffer my rage!" Sirius said as he made for the door but got stopped by James. 

"You're not the only one that's shocked Sirius! Moony is my friend too! Now you're at it again! It's not like he's cheating on you."

James last line hit Sirius like a fist. Because that was exactly the way he was feeling now. Cheated. He stopped pulling away from James and calmed down.

"Alright" he said. "I will just talk to them. But if Snivellus attacks me I'll hit him back this time."

James sighed and let go of his arm. He realised that he wouldn't be able to stop his friend.

Sirius nodded in James direction, pulled on some clothes, and left the dorms to meet Snape and Remus in the entrance hall. James decided to follow. Just in case so they wouldn't kill each other.

* * *

"Perhaps we should get back to the castle now… breakfast…" Remus said. 

"Yeah, I'm starving…"

They broke up from the spot and headed back for the castle. As they walked, they walked closed to each other, their hands bumped. Instead of flinching away Snape took Remus mitten-covered hand and Remus didn't let go of it.

"You know that we won't be able to tell everybody" Snape said as they got closer to the front door.

"I know, I bet your friend Malfoy and some of the other wouldn't be to impressed."

"No they certainly wouldn't…" Snape said looking over at Remus. "But I don't care if we'll have to keep it secret… I guess you wont go up to Sirius and proudly tell him about me, 'cause then he would kill me…"

"I'm sure he would overreact but what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" Remus said and fired away another smile.

They opened the door to the castle and Snape said, "You're going to have to take that last thing back I think…"

Remus stopped breathing when he saw what Snape had seen. Sirius Black was standing in front of them and he was n o t looking happy. In fact he looked furious.

* * *

**You know the drill, Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else?**


	7. 7

**Sorry I have kept you waiting for an update, I have had loads of inspirations during the week but I was supposed to have a chemistry exam yesterday so I studied like a maniac like every nigth! And then the teacher got sick so it got cancelled until next week, that was kind of annoying! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie it's the longest one yet and I'm sorry if you think I was under the influence of something, perhaps it has got something to do with me watching all the Austin Powers movies? (Yeeeah Baby) And I've been listening to a great song by Baccara - 'Yes sir I can boogie'**

**Enjoy this and let me know as usual whatever you think you're all so lovely! And thank you for some of the ideas you had:) **

**Love and hugs - Jessica**

* * *

"Out for a little morning walk are we?" Sirius said as he stood in front of them, his eyes narrowing. 

"And if we were it's none of your business Black…" Snape said who stepped forward.

"None of my business? I bloody make this my business!" Sirius said and grinned his teeth.

James rushed down the stairs. "Damn you Sirius, you must have run all the way." James said and rested against the stair railing.

The atmosphere in the hall was kind of like how it feels before a storm. And the storm broke loose within seconds. It began with Sirius throwing himself at Snape and they both landed hard on the floor. Sirius, the stronger one, soon got himself on top of Snape and gave him a good punch on the nose. Soon they were both fighting beneath their own dignity. Snape found a lock of Sirius's hair and pulled it hard making Sirius scream. James joined in and tried to pull Sirius away but got hit by Sirius elbow.

"Stop it!" Remus screamed. "Please Sirius let go of him… For me!"

Sirius froze with his fist in mid-air. He looked over at Remus. His lip was bleeding. James let go of Sirius who crawled away from Snape and stood up, swaying slightly. He wiped away the blood from the lip that dripped down on his chin. He felt ashamed and looked away. James put his arm around Sirius and escorted him to Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Remus looked over at the two as they headed up the stairs. He sighed and kneeled down next to Snape to check if he had been hurt. Blood was pouring from the nose, it was probably broken, and he had a shiner. 

"I'm so sorry Severus…" Remus started.

"I knew it would end up like this… it just happened sooner than later." Snape said and leaned back his head to stop the blood from running down on his clothes. "I guess it would be better to drop this whole thing before you end up getting a beating from Malfoy, 'cause he will surely find out soon."

"I know, but you will still help me with potions? I got an E on the last one" Remus said and tried to smile. "Come, I'll help you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, we'll wait, just a while. Black and Potter are probably there by now…" Snape said and rose from the floor. "I can go to her later…" Snape said and headed towards the door that leads to the dungeons.

Remus replayed the whole event in his mind. Why had Sirius been so angry? Had he seen them earlier when Snape had kissed him? Perhaps Snape was right, maybe Sirius wasjealous... Suddenly the idea hit him and he ran after Snape and whispered in his ear. "I have a little plan if you're up for it…"

* * *

It had taken about five minutes for Madame Pomfrey to heal Sirius's lip. She had asked no questions. That was one of the things that are great with her. 

James followed Sirius as they made for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. James was sniggering to himself.

"What's so fucking amusing?" Sirius finally said after being annoyed by James.

"Oh nothing, just that Moony's relationship is turning into a love triangle, that's all."

"Come again?"

"Yeah, you like Moony, Moony likes Snape and you and Snape hate the guts out of each other." James said leaning against the wall laughing hard at himself.

Sirius blushed and mumbled something. That made James stop laughing. "Oh my God! You do fancy Moony! I just said that 'cause I thought…" James said in a loud voice.

"Pipe down Prongs, you want the whole castle to hear you!" Sirius said hissing.

"But Pads, why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

"Felt how? Oh James I hate to tell you but you make no sense at all..." Sirius said and started to walk again.

"Alright, you lost me there, so you're telling me that you feel nothing at all?"

"Prongs... the only thing I'm feeling now is that I… hate Snivellus even more than usual!" Sirius said and laughed.

"Hey, don't blame a guy for asking, one can never know with you…" James excused himself with.

"Yeah yeah I get your point… anyway, Moony looked kind of sad back there, you think I should apologise to him?" Sirius with a little concerned look on his face.

"Apologise? Maybe you should if you think it's necessary… But you take my word for it, he's forgotten it soon in a couple of days perhaps…"

Sirius nodded but he had a feeling that Moony wouldn't forgive him that easily. He had hit his boyfriend… "Yuck" he thought to himself. He didn't like the thought of them dating. It was disgusting. Not Moony but Snape… "Yuck."

James opened the door to the Great Hall and they both looked but neither Remus nor Snape was there. They ate their breakfast fast. Sirius wanted to get back into bed. He had a bad headache and thought that if he slept some more it would go away. James told him to go on his own. He had some business of his own he said. Sirius smiled. He knew exactly what 'business' James had. Lily had just walked into the Great Hall and James was heading over to her.

He walked all the way up the winding stairs to the Gryffindor tower. But when he was in the last corridor he heard some voices and he jumped in behind the nearest suit of armour. It was Remus and Snape he had heard and he didn't want to encounter the both of them yet.

"Remus how many times have I told you now? It can't be 'us' anymore. Sirius knows and soon the entire school will know. What do you think people would think of me if they knew I was seeing you? Some of us have a reputation…" Snape said staring coldly at Remus.

Sirius almost stepped out from where he was hiding. Nobody threats Remus like that!

"Oh please, just ignore Sirius, we can still be together! He won't tell anyone!" Remus said looking like he was going to cry.

"You're so naive…" Severus said ignoring the tears that were about to wet Remus's cheeks. "It's over…" Snape said and turned his heel. He walked away and left Remus crying in the hall.

Sirius really wanted to go there and comfort Moony but then he would have to admit that he had been eavesdropping. Instead he decided that he should go now and later he would come back and apologise to Remus. Perhaps give him his blessing and then Remus would tell him that they had broken up and that he had made a huge mistake and was so happy that he had friends like Sirius and James. Yes that was what Sirius was thinking as he waited for Remus to climb into the portrait hole so he could come out from where he was hiding.

What Sirius didn't see was that Remus was smiling as he climbed into their common room. It was all working according to the plan.

* * *

Two hours later Sirius was hurrying back to the castle. In his arms he held a boxed wrapped in with a big beautiful ribbon. He ran up the stairs all the way to the tower where he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He said the password and stepped in. There was no one there. Which wasn't all that strange since it was a Saturday morning. He tried to make no sound as he climbed the stairs to the dorm. He didn't really think about what he was doing as he began to tidy his hair and brushed some snow from his cloak. 

"Moony?" He whispered as he closed the door behind him. He took a quick look over at Peter's bed, which was empty.

"Yes, what do you want Pads…" Remus replied from his bed.

Sirius pulled off the cloak and walked over to Remus bed and sat down on the bed leaning back against one of the bedposts. "I wanted to apologise to you, I regret what I did earlier 'cause I had no right to…"

"What is this I hear?" Remus said rolling over on his back so he could see Sirius. "Sirius Black, apologising? Do I have a fever or something? And what's that?" he said pointing at the box Sirius was holding on to.

"This?" Sirius said smiling. "Just a little something I bought for you…" he handed over the box to a very surprised Remus.

"Wow, you didn't have to, really" Remus said and began to pull at the knot to get it open. "Oh my God Sirius" he let out when he lifted off the lid. "Apology accepted!"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I did! How did you know that this is my favourite chocolate?" Remus said licking his lips.

"I should know stuff like that, you're always drooling whenever we go to the Honeydukes over that chocolate so it's pretty obvious that it is your favourite…"

"Thank you Sirius, I love you so much!" Remus said and pulled Sirius in a hug.

"Are you not going to have one?" Sirius said.

"Great idea…" Remus said and looked hungrily at the box's content.

He looked at every piece of chocolate before he decided to have a mint-flavoured one. He took a very small bite of it first and let out small sighs of pleasure when he let the chocolate melt in his mouth. "This is so good" he moaned. "I could eat a thousand boxes of these and not grow tired of them."

Sirius was swallowing hard as he tried to not look at Remus enjoying himself over the chocolate. Remus was really a chocoholic he decided. Sirius found that he actually enjoyed watching his friend close his eyes and sigh after he had finished his first piece of chocolate.

"They are so good, I think Iought to have another" Remus said sucking the last of the chocolate that was on his index finger.

That last thing made Sirius wish that he wasn't in Remus's bed right now. It made him want to look up the nearest shower to relieve himself from the erection that had suddenly popped up. He was at least glad that he was wearing the loose fitted school robes. Maybe Remus wouldn't notice. Sirius pulled up his knees so it wouldn't be all too visible. Why was he reacting like this to his friend doing something as innocent as eating chocolate?

Sirius tried to think of something unsexy. Something like "Snape humping Professor Diddle, Snape humping Professor Diddle…" He repeated this inner mantra a couple of minutes. That certainly helped. Snape really is a turnoff.

"So Sirius, was there anything else you wanted?"

"Huh?" Sirius replied as he was interrupted from his private thoughts. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to give you my blessing…"

"There's no need for that" Remus said picking out another piece.

"Why?" Sirius said acting to be surprised.

"He broke up with me…" Remus said and sighed looking a bit hurt.

Sirius felt it would be proper to crawl over to him and just hold him. But he was afraid that he might get a similar reaction to what he had got from Remus licking his fingers. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"No you're not," Remus said smiling. "You're not fooling me Sirius Black. I know you."

"Alright I'm kind of glad you came to your senses… Oh you do not, I swear that there are tons of things that you don't know about me…"

"Then do tell me… usually you're like an open book…" Remus said looking like he was trying hard to act serious.

"Nope you'll have to figure it out for yourself. And quit hogging that box to yourself I want to have a taste too!" Sirius said trying to look sad.

"Alright, then close your eyes and open your mouth. We'll see if you can guess the flavour…"

"Are you serious?" Sirius said frowning.

"I'm always serious…"

"Alright then…" Sirius said, leaning back closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

"I bet you can never guess this one" Remus said and put a piece of the chocolate in Sirius mouth.

Sirius sucked on the chocolate analysing the flavour. It tasted awfully good. Now he knew why Remus got crazy from it. It was a faint taste of both vanilla and cherry.

"Ha, you thought I wouldn't be able to tell… its vanilla and cherry!" Sirius exclaimed and opened his eyes. "Admit it; I'm good!"

"I admit it, you're good at this. You wanna try another?" Remus said and poked around in the box trying to find a harder one this time.

"'Course, I'm always up for a challenge…"

"Close your eyes then…" Remus whispered and Sirius complied.

* * *

**You know what to do by now ;) love you guys. The choices are the same as usual; liked? Loved? Hate? Anything else?**


	8. 8

**Here it is, what you've all been waiting for so long. I have had so much to do, practising driving and biology and swedish, but the mainreason why it took so long is that I was blocked from uploading. I wrote a fic with a friend and we both posted it and they erased mine and I was unable to upload anything for a week :( **

**But hey, now I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chappie, have always wanted a shower scene of some sort and here it is! (Hurray) **

**Enjoy this and just let me know if I should blow up my computer and do something more useful than writing slash**

**Love - Jessica**

* * *

"What is taking you so long?" Sirius complained. 

"No talking! I changed my mind. You can open your eyes." Remus said and poked around in the box for the perfect piece of chocolate. "Ah we'll try this one."

Sirius opened his eyes and his mouth waiting for Remus to serve him the chocolate. But instead of giving Sirius the chocolate Remus put it in his own mouth.

"That's not fair. How am I now going to guess the flavour" Sirius whined.

"Use your imagination" Remus said leaning back against the pillows.

"Well I think there's only one way to do this. Now _you_ open _your_ mouth a bit" Sirius said pulling his hair aside and moved in closer to Remus.

He closed his eyes and opened his own mouth slightly when he felt his lips touch Remus's. He probed with his tongue searching for the chocolate. He found it under Remus's tongue. And he licked it with his own. He pulled out his tongue and swallowed. It had been a hard flavour. The two main flavours were orange and lemon. But there was a faint taste of something else. Could it be cinnamon?

"Alright. It's orange lemon and cinnamon!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus's eyes grew wide. "Damn it Sirius. You are good. I had no idea… do you have any more such talents that I'm not aware of?" Remus said and smiled.

"Plenty" Sirius said and moved in again.

"Guys? Are you here?" The unmistakable voice belonging to James was outside the door to the dorm.

"Guys?" he said again and popped in his head. He was a bit confused from what he saw, with Sirius being in Remus's bed. Doing what? "I hope you've not forgotten Sirius…"

"Forgotten what?" Sirius said and rolled of Remus. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Quidditch match, today, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Get your clothes or you'll be late." James said sounding and looking impatient.

"Oh no, not today!" Sirius said and sighed audibly. "I'm totally not in the mood and it will rain!"

"Hey, whatever you were doing you can continue with it later" James said and started to pick up Sirius's quidditchgear, which was lying all over the floor.

"Alright. I'll come but that's just because you guys suck without me" Sirius said and climbed out of the bed. "Are you coming Remus?"  
"Of course I am… wouldn't miss it for the world… I hope you knock Malfoy of his broom!"

"Now Moony's at least has got the spirits" James said as he held the door open for Remus and Sirius.

"I'm totally not in the mood for this" Sirius said when they walked down to the quidditchpitch."

"You've already said that…" Remus reminded him.

"I know but it doesn't hurt saying it again."

"Good luck Sirius" Remus said and patted him on the back.

"See you later" Sirius whispered to Remus before he disappeared into the dressing room.

Remus waved to him and started to climb up the long and winding stairs with some of the other Gryffindors. Sirius was right. It definitely looked like it was going to rain when they started the match. Remus tried to focus on the game but somehow he managed to look more at Sirius than anything else. Suddenly his attention landed with the girls on the bench in front of him. He was not the only one who had come to the game to see Sirius Black play.

"He's so awfully… hot!" the first girl said.

"I know and I have heard how awfully experienced he is with girls. I don't know what I would do to get a date with Sirius Black. Do you think he would ever look at me?" the other girl said and sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes. Listening to girls chatting about boys could be most tiresome but as they were talking about Sirius he couldn't help but to continue listening.

"Well I heard that he's got a girlfriend already..."

"No way. That's a pity! You're lying…!"

"Yes I am! Only kidding with you! I hope he hasn't got one already because then I'll just have to put a good hex on her…" she said and giggled.

"Ah you're awful. I'm sure he hasn't got a girlfriend. That we would know!"

"He has no idea what I would like to do to him… such a fine ass he's got…" The girls put their heads together and stared dreamily at Sirius flying around in the air dodging a bludger.

Remus sniggered to himself. He would tell Sirius about it later. Sirius loved to hear stuff like that. Not that he wasn't aware of his popularity among the girls, he knew that alright, but he found it very amusing to hear what they were saying about him. Now that Remus came to think about it, it had been an awful long time since Sirius had had a steady girlfriend. For about a year or so he had snogged and dated so many it was hard to catch up on who the latest girl was.

He tried not to bother his mind so much with stuff like that so he returned his attention to the match. Slytherin was down by 30 points. James had to catch the snitch soon to end this match, rain was beginning to fall and nobody likes to play in such conditions.

Fifteen minutes later the match was ended. James feinted the Slytherin seeker and caught the snitch right in front of the other seeker's eyes. Remus rose from his seat and hurried down the steps. Sirius most often took his shower back up in the castle. He met him at the entrance to the dressing room.

"I can't believe it! We kicked Slytherin out of the tournament! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Sirius said smiling and put an arm around Remus.

"Sure I did, he looked like he would kill the first person to mention that they're out. You want to hear something funny?" Remus said.

"'Course I do." Sirius said still smiling.

Remus told him about the girls that had been sitting in front of him.

"That was a good one" Sirius said and laughed. "I can't really see why every girl at Hogwarts has to fall for me. Don't take this as I'm not happy that they do, It's just that I don't have time for them all!"

"Ha ha Sirius you're so funny…" Remus said and opened the front door to the castle.

"I know, and you love it, admit it!"

"If you say so Sirius…" Remus said smiling. Remus was thinking about the plan. He was hoping that it would work. This morning, if James hadn't walked in… anything could've happened… but he didn't really dare to get his hopes up to high.

"Damn I need to take a shower" Sirius said and sniffed under his arm. "Are you coming?"

"Me? I don't need to take a shower… I was planning on studying astronomy…" Remus said.

"We can do that later, I'll help you…"

"Man you're eager, are you afraid of showering alone?" Remus said giggling.

"No I'm not but it's much nicer to have some company…"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and followed Sirius to the showers instead of taking the stairs up to the Gryffindortower. It wouldn't take that long and Sirius would help him with the homework afterwards.

"Oh I needed that" Sirius sighed when he stood in the shower.

Remus was showering on the opposite wall. He was silently sponging his body when it hit him that Sirius wouldn't notice if he looked. Of course he had seen Sirius naked before but he hadn't really stopped to look. He turned around and looked over at Sirius. Sirius was letting the water run all over his body and he was humming on some tune. The long black hair was wet and when you really looked it wasn't hard to see the muscles that were the result of six years quidditchpractice. Then Remus looked at his own body. He was not muscular he was skinny, a bit to skinny perhaps. He looked over at Sirius again who was not aware of him being watched. Remus turned his back against Sirius again. He was beginning to feel that rush of blood to his lower regions and he turned down the heat of the shower begging that it would go away. He couldn't wank off, as he usually would do. He would die if Sirius saw what he was doing. He had never done it in front of anybody before.

Sirius was still humming and let the sponge run over his body. He threw an eye at Remus direction sometimes. It was hard not to. He was just sorry he had such a poor view as Remus was standing with his back against him. Remus was trying to reach his back, which is impossible to do on your own. Sirius let the water run from his shower when he tiptoed over to Remus.

"Here let me do that." Sirius whispered and put the sponge on Remus's back.

"Thank you Sirius…" Remus said and closed his eyes. "I never reach on my own…"

"I still can't believe it… it's to good to be true…" Sirius said and let the sponge go up and down the back.

"Believe what?" Remus said cocked his head to the side stretching his neck.

"That we kicked the shit out of the Slytherins!"

"I know… Sirius… you think you could massage my shoulders?" Remus whispered.  
"Oh I'm brilliant at that too…" Sirius said and put his hands on Remus's shoulders and dug in his thumbs.

"Is there anything you can't do… OH that feels so good" Remus said and moaned.

"Man you're tense!"

Sirius continued the massaging for a couple of minutes before he returned to the sponge. Which was a mystery why he did. Remus's back couldn't possibly get any cleaner now. He also took his time to study Remus's body. The back had several deep scars from the claws and he had bite marks on his arms where he had bitten himself when he's a werewolf. And he was very skinny and seemed so fragile. Yet there was something about Remus that was special. He let the sponge go down deeper every time and he moved up closer to Remus.

Remus still had his eyes closed when he felt something brush against his arse.

"Sirius, that is not my back…" he said and laughed.

"And that's not the sponge…" Sirius whispered with his lips against Remus's neck.

* * *

**I'm sorry I left you with such a cliffhanger! Don't draw daggers at me (takes cover) I promise I wont let you wait as long for the next chapter so hold out! **

**The choices are the same as usual for those who are reading this for the first time; "Liked? Loved? hated? Anything else?**


	9. 9

**Well well here it finally is then, the 9th chapter of this 'fabolous' fic. I'm so darn proud of myself right now, actually took the time to log in and update. I have been busting my ass of this week with chemistry, that's not really funny. And I have discovered a new manga that I fell in love with, 'Hellsing' It rocks! (praying for Alucard to come and take me away in the night).**

**And just to answer a question, Yes Remus and Severus will not have anything to do with each other from here on, at least not romantically... but Snape might not have played his roll out fully yet... might just throw in a little something something in the next chapter, but that you'll see more of later. Now I'm free from school for a week (yes!) so I have lots of time to read the wonderful thing called Slash!**

**Thank you guys for liking this and thank you even more that you tell me that you do!**

**Well, that was all from me for now, see you guys later ;)**

**Love - Jessica**

* * *

"We really should get some homework done…" Sirius said after they had climbed in through the portrait-hole.  
"Should be doing astronomy" Remus said and sighed. "Astronomy is dull…"  
"But hey, at least you've got something to look forward to later…" Sirius said and winked his eye. 

"Yeah, but thinking about _that_, how will I be able to concentrate?" Remus said and chuckled. "By the way, where did Prongs go after the match, he's not here…" Remus said and looked around in the half full common room.

"Dunno, didn't really think about that…go fetch my books and I'll grab a sofa…" Sirius said and walked over to the nearest sofa.

"You think I'm some sort of personal slave for you?" Remus said grinning.

"We both know you are, be a dear and fetch my books…" Sirius said and slouched down in the couch.

"Yes yes, master" Remus said and headed up the stairs smiling to himself.

* * *

"Sit up Sirius!" Remus demanded when he came back with the astronomy books. 

"Aw come on, I just found the perfect position!" Sirius whined.

"Perhaps I want to have some space to?" Remus said crossing his arms and smiling.

"Well, okay…you can take the corner" Sirius said and sat up.

"Thank you dear…" Remus said and sat down.

He was starting to make himself comfortable when Sirius's head fell down in his lap. "Are you going to lye this way Sirius?" Remus said and looked down on him.

"Please?" Sirius said making big puppy eyes.

"You know I can't tell you no when you're looking like that" Remus said and giggled.

"I know… I know you all to well." Sirius said and very discretely took Remus's hand.

Remus smiled at Sirius. Sirius was being so cute and adorable right now. Not the usual loud side of Sirius, but a sweeter one. Remus sighed. Could things get any better then this?

"I'll quiz you…" he finally said still holding Sirius's hand.

"Oh no I suck! How can they expect us to learn all the bloody moons of some stupid planet million miles away from here!" Sirius said burying his face in his hands. "I hate astronomy" he mumbled.

"No you don't" Remus said and messed up Sirius's hair. "You just hate that you have to study for it…"

Remus curled up his fingers in Sirius's hair. It was long and it was soft. How long had he not wanted to be able to do this? Well, he had touched Sirius's hair before when Sirius's was seriously considering to cut it off. Remus had protested and he had been let to touch it and he had convinced Sirius to keep it long.

* * *

James was hurrying back up the stairs. The most amazing thing had happened and he couldn't wait to tell his friends. At least Remus and Sirius. Peter he could tell later. He said the password to the fat lady "Copperworm" and climbed in. He was a bit stumbled from what he saw. His two best friends were occupying one of the sofas in the middle of the common room with lots of people there. Sirius was lying with his head in Remus's lap and that's not what really made him stop to think. It was that Remus was stroking Sirius's hair and Sirius had his eyes closed like he enjoyed it. James rushed over to them. 

"Guys, you're not going to believe me!"

"There you are, we were beginning to wonder where you could have gone" Sirius said from the sofa.

"Are you not going to tell us?" Remus asked frowning, as he saw how awkward James was behaving, still stroking Sirius's hair.

"Oh" James said and woke up from his dream-state. "I took a walk with Lily after the match. She was waiting for me afterwards, after you guys had left. I was so dumbstruck I couldn't find the words… but well you know…"

"So? Have you planned a date the two of you" Sirius said winking his eye at James.

"Kind of, she's coming with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow to Madam Puddifoot's. Man, it's unbelievable." James said and messed up his hair since it looked too tidy.

"Pads, can I talk to you upstairs?" James said staring at Sirius. "If you don't mind Moony" he added.

"You can go Sirius, but be prepared to be quized when you come back, I'm not letting you of the hook that easily." Remus said retracting his fingers from the mass of black hair.

"Come" James said and grabbed Sirius arm pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

"How rude of you James to interrupt us studying" Sirius said and seated himself on the nearest bed. 

"Studying?" James snorted as he started to walk back and forth in the room. "I'm not stupid" he added.

"Stupid? I have never thought of you as stupid." Sirius said looking confused.

"I have caught you in his bed just a couple of days ago, when we played truth or dare you were all over him, this morning I caught you in his bed again, doing what by the way? And now you're in the sofa, in our common room looking like an old married couple. Have I missed something here?" James said, as he needed to calm down to breathe.

"Oh you're talking about that…I see." Sirius said and patted his hand on the bed inviting James to come and sit with him.

When James complied Sirius put his arm around him and took a deep breath. "Alright, I can see that you are confused but I'm as much confused as you…"

"Are you guys…um, dating?" James said glancing over at his best friend.

"I don't know, maybe…" Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose you might say that we are."

"Um, and you know… how long have you felt this way?" James said and cleared his throat looking down on the floor.

"I don't know, it's been gradually… there's something about him that's just so hard trying to explain. To put this in a blunt manor; I think that he's to me what Lily is to you. You understand?" Sirius said with a smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh I see… so, how far have you gone?" James said and looked up again.

"Jamieboy! You think I would tell you!" Sirius said and burst in to laughter.

"Pads I'm being serious now… tell me… I'm your best friend you are supposed to tell me stuff like that!"

"Oh my god you really want to know? Man you are being serious… All right, this morning when you walked in we were eating chocolate together…"

"You were eating chocolate together?"

"Yes don't interrupt me! And we started to play a game with me guessing the flavour, and then we kind of kissed and if you hadn't walked in on us" Sirius said nudging James with his elbow "I don't know what we would have done…"

"Hey how was I supposed to know what you were doing. Perhaps I should knock first in the future!" James said and laughed at his own joke.

"And?" James said after they had sat quiet for awhile.

"And what?" Sirius said stroking his bangs behind his ears.

"You have just… kissed? That's it?" James said putting on a surprised look on his face.

"No we have done a bit more than that, perhaps it's to sensitive for your ears…" Sirius said and made a move to rise from the bed.

James however grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Now you tell me Sirius Black, it can't be to 'sensitive' for _my_ ears." He said and snorted.

"Suit yourself. You really don't want to hear it, I know you James. There's no better way to say it, we just wanked each other off." Sirius said blushing slightly.

"And that's it?" James said sounding very disappointed. "Then tell me, how was it?"

"Woah Jamie, is there something you're not telling me, you seem to be way to curios…"

"Sirius quit fooling around and just tell me alright!"

"It was good…"

"And…" James said his eyes widening.

"What? You want details? Oh Prongs…" Sirius said giggling.

"You don't have to get in to all the details but how was it, to have someone else do it for you?"

"Weird, especially since it was Moony you know. At first I was kind of thinking 'Dude, that's your best friend' but in the end it wasn't all that weird…" Sirius finished and cocked his head to the left looking over at James. "So now you know…"

"Yes, and I promise. I will not tell anyone, not even Peter! And I will always knock here on after before I come in!"

"Ha ha you're so funny… if you don't mind I'll just return downstairs, we were actually studying when you came…" Sirius said and rose from the bed.

"Alright, you go then… I'll be seeing you both at dinner?" James said who was still sitting on the edge.

"Sure you will…" Sirius said and closed the door behind him.

Was he really that surprised? James thought to himself after Sirius had left him in the dorm. He should have seen the signs. The truth or dare, Sirius being unnaturally jealous and overprotective. He had nothing against it really, it was just that it had taken him by such surprise. But they would still be his best friends, that was not going to change and that made everything seem like it was kind of normal after all.

* * *

"What did he want?" Remus said and put away the book when Sirius came back. 

"He had it all figured out…" Sirius said positioning himself in Remus's lap again.

"No way! What did he say!" Remus said and bit his lip.

"At first he went on about 'do you think I'm stupid?' and after that he started asking all these other questions, and by the way I told him we're dating, and he asked how far we've gone…"

"Sirius! Don't tell me you've told him everything?" Remus said looking panic-stricken. "I like to keep such things private!"

"Sorry dear, but he would have kept asking me till I had gone insane. There was nothing I could do… you're not angry with me?"

"No I'm not, how could I be? So you told him that we're dating… my my Sirius you're starting to show all these new side I thought you never had…" Remus said shaking his head and smiling.

"You know what I want to do now?" Sirius said slyly.

"Absolutely no idea, none whatsoever."

"I say we skip the Astronomy, 'cause I want to kiss you, and I want to hold you and I want to…"

"Hush, I get your point. You wanna go somewhere more private?" Remus said and let his fingers trail back and forth on Sirius's arm with each word.

"We could always kick Prongs out of the dorm, if he doesn't want to watch…" Sirius said.

"You dirty little bastard." Remus said trying not to smile.

"You know that's one of the reasons that you love me." Sirius said before they both rose from the sofa and ran for the dorm.

* * *

**The alternativs are the same as usual but I tell you, if you have some great idea I'm all ears, you can tell me anything!**


	10. 10

**Hi you guys! I just have to say before I start rambling on about other silly stuff, I really really enjoyed writing this chapter! Some of you have asked for more slash so I kind of made this chappie a bit more slashy, just for you guys! **

**I'm having this huge one man debate with myself on what I'm going to do with the story next. As you can see Snape is kind of back in bussiness and although he was able to fool Lucius this time Lucius is not going to drop the subject... but hey that might be a later chappie. **

**And to answer a little question that was asked like ages ago; I don't know how many chapters it will be in the end but if I still have inspiration there will be several more to come! Just so you know ;) And I'm actually playing with one of your ideas on letting something big come in between them... **

**Just enjoy this so-called slashy chapter and as usual you tell me what you thought of it or else... no cookies to you! **

**Warm and undying love and kisses etc. - Jessica**

* * *

Somewhere deep down in the dungeons in the Slytherin common room a 3rd year was being brought forth to Lucius Malfoy who sat in one of the armchairs as if it was a throne. A 4th year girl was sitting in his lap giggling like crazy. He was quite annoyed when Crabbe and Goyle disturbed him. 

"What!" he hissed at them.

"You really ought to hear what this guy has to say. It's important." Goyle said and pushed forward the 3rd year whose name was Michael.

"Fine, whatever" Lucius said and pushed away the girl that was planting kisses along his neck. "Speak up then!" he said to Michael who was quiet and looking down on the floor.

"Um, this morning I woke up early…"

"And you said it was important…" Lucius muttered and glared over at Goyle.

"It is! Let him finish."

"As I said I woke up early this morning" Michael continued, "and I was about to go to the Library… But then when I got to the Entrance Hall I saw Snape. I didn't really think about it that much just thought he had woken up early too. But then I saw him talking to someone who definitely not was Slytherin. And then they left the castle together."

"Who was it?" Lucius ask and finally he sounded truly interested.

"I'm not sure if it was a Rawenclaw or a Gryffindor, it could have been a Hufflepuff too now that I think about it… but the one he was talking to had sandy-brown hair, that I'm sure of!" Michael said and nodded his head.

"Right, you can go now…" Lucius said staring out into the blue. "But you're sure it was Snape?" he added.

"Yes, I could swear on it" Michael said before he left.

"Crabbe, what do you think? Have you seen Snape today?"

"Dunno what to think, doesn't sound like Snape at all if you ask me… and no, I haven't seen him."

"Go look for him then, and if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him, and tell him that it's urgent…"

* * *

"Sirius slow down! We have all the time in the world." Remus whined when Sirius was running up the stairs in supersonic speed. 

"I know" Sirius said smiling and opened the door. "James get out."

"What? Aw come on, will you please let me study." James said and held up a book as a proof that he was doing something worthwhile. "I won't disturb you…" he said and returned to his book.

"Come." Sirius said and grabbed Remus's hands pulling him over to his bed.

Remus chuckled all the way when Sirius pulled so they both landed on the bed. "You are an impatient little bugger!"

"I have been trying so hard to hold back any urges that I got with all the people around us, so don't blame me for being impatient!" Sirius said smiling viciously.

"Urges? Pray tell me, what kind of urges did you get?"

"Well" Sirius said placing himself on top of Remus. "You should know me well enough to know what I wanted to do…"

"Yes, but I'm a slow learner, you'll have to show me Sirius." Remus said and put his arm around Sirius's neck pulling him closer.

"Lesson nr.1 then." Sirius said and kissed him. He kissed the upper lip first and then the lower. And then when he was about to let some tongue in he noticed that Remus was trying to say something.

"What is it?"

"I'm, um, Prongs is here and he's stopped reading…" Remus whispered.

"That's all?" Sirius said sniggering.

"Yes, I'm so silly…" Remus said blushing.

"Oy! Prongs, I don't hear pages turning…" Sirius said with a mock warning note in his voice.

Remus and Sirius laughed when they heard James suddenly started reading again, or at least making sounds pretending that he was.

"Wait, I have an idea." Sirius said and got up on his knees. He flicked his wand and the bed-curtains fell down and covered them from insight.

"Is this better? You dare to do what you want now?" Sirius said smiling.

"Anything." Remus said and grabbed hold of Sirius's shirt.

* * *

Crabbe was on a mission. He was sent out by Lucius Malfoy and things could get nasty with him if you didn't do what he wanted. He started to look in the Library, which was the last place he would go during any other circumstances. He found Snape with his nose in an ancient book of spells. 

"Been looking for you all over the castle…" Crabbe grunted.

"You have?" Snape said and shut the book. "Why?"

"Lucius needs to talk to you, now. It's important. Come…"

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" Snape said when he put back the book where he had found it.

"He just said it was important, had something to do about some dude you were seen with this morning…" Crabbe said without thinking.

Snape almost stop dead in his tracks but he wouldn't show Crabbe how concerned he really was. How could Lucius have found out? Had they been seen?

He followed Crabbe down to the dungeons. It would be the least painful thing to do if he handled it right away. Just lie and deny and everything will work out fine. Snape thought to himself as they got closer to the Slytherin common room. He was already making up several different excuses before he had even stepped through the door. Finally when he stood before Lucius Malfoy it was really hard he discovered to keep up his appearances. Lucius was like a dog, he could smell fear.

* * *

"All that we would need about now is a silencing charm." Remus added when he was pulling Sirius back down again. 

"Hey, if Prongs wants to listen I don't mind, he can always leave if things get to disturbing for him…"

"I heard that!" they heard James saying from his bed. "I can't leave the dorm every time you're at it. Some of us wants to get some sleep here at night!"

"I thought you were busy 'studying'" Sirius said trying to hold back laughter.

There was no answer so Sirius just got back to what he was doing earlier. Getting Remus's shirt off.

* * *

"So, will you tell me who you were seen with this morning" Lucius said and his cold eyes glittered. 

"It's none of your business anyway…"

"Oh but it is. We Slytherin must care for our own. We are worried that's all." Lucius said leaning back in his armchair.

"Thank you, but there's nothing to be worried about."

"Is it not? When I hear you've been running around with some Rawenclaw, or even worse, a Gryffindor!"

Good. Snape thought silently. He doesn't know anything. They just saw me with someone. Couldn't even tell which house he was in. Let's try lie nr.2.

"It was a surprise visit from my cousin." Snape said in a steady voice. You couldn't have told if he was lying or telling the truth.

Lucius eyed him once or twice looking like he wouldn't buy such bullshit. Finally he just sighed and said. "Thank God! I would have been really concerned if it had been some Gryffindor. I was kind of worried that it was that trash Lupin there for a sec. But I'm glad it was just your cousin. Honestly."

Snape made a little smile and said something about Gryffindors being a pack of asses.

* * *

"Sirius! Will you please let me keep my shirt on, it's embarrassing." Remus said and tried to pull it back down again. 

"What? You won't let me look at that gorgeous body of yours?" Sirius asked and pulled at the shirt again.

"It's not gorgeous!"

Sirius stopped what he was doing. "What's about it that's not gorgeous?" he said looking confused.

"You know that I hate my scars…" Remus mumbled.

"I wouldn't care if you're entire body was one big scar silly prat! It's a part of you! Don't you think I have things that I dislike with my body?"

"The 'sex-god' Sirius Black disliking any part of his body? Is this true what I'm hearing?" Remus said and let go of his shirt.

"Yes, I have a mole on my thigh and I hate it. It has no purpose at all but to annoy me!"

"Maybe you'll let me see that mole of yours and let me be the judge?" Remus said smiling.

"I will let you see my mole if you let me take of your shirt."

"Fine we have a deal."

"Good" Sirius said and was now let to take it off. First he unbuttoned the buttons at the top and then he slowly pulled it over Remus's head.

When the shirt was taken of, the scars Remus had been so embarrassed about were revealed.

"First I have just got to say that scars can be useful and funny you know…" Sirius said and pulled his hair back behind his ears since it was falling in his face all the time.

"Really, and how may scars be 'funny' and 'useful'?" Remus repeated arching his eyebrows.

"That's lesson nr.2 dear Moony." Sirius said and put one of his long fingers on a particularly long scar. "You can trail your fingers along those fine lines for starters…" Sirius said and let his finger follow the scar. First he followed it all the way up to somewhere around Remus's nipple. He stopped there for awhile and drew small circles with his fingers, which made Remus close his eyes and smile contentedly. Then he traced it all the way down again where it ended just above the waistline of his trousers. "And you can kiss them." He said and put a kiss on the side of Remus's nipple where his finger had just been. He kissed all the way down to where he was still holding his finger.

Remus was doing his best to keep quiet for James's sake but when Sirius was kissing him below his navel it was hard not to let out a sound. His struggle ended up with him moaning which made Sirius even braver. Sirius was about to undo the belt when Remus said. "It's not fair that I'm lying here half naked and your not."

"Guess you'll just have to make it even then." Sirius whispered.

Remus, surprised of his own boldness, reached up his finger and undid the buttons on Sirius's shirt. When he was about to take it off completely Sirius kissed him again and suddenly he forgot about the shirt. Sirius tongue-kissed him kind of like Snape had done when he had surprised Remus when they were out walking in the snow. But who in his right mind would think about Snape when he had Sirius Black straddling him and pulling at his belt?

Sirius managed to undo the belt, throw it away and kiss Remus at the same time.

"Mr Black" Remus said sounding very much like an old English teacher. "What do you think that you are doing with my pants?" he ended with a chuckle.

"I want to see if this scar goes any further. By the way I like it when you're sounding like that. Makes this whole thing feel kind of naughty." Sirius said licking his lips.

"Mr Black. Am I becoming senile or did I ever tell you to stop?" Remus said and sounded like the English teacher again.

"Sorry Mr.Lupin. I'll just return to what I was doing." Sirius said and undid the zipper.

"You better Mr.Black or else I will have to punish you!"

"I'll take that as a promise…." Sirius said when he pulled down the pants.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I seem to have a little thingie going on with cliffhangers LOL! It just happens, honestly!**

**Alternatives, same as usual. Like? Love? Hate? Anything else?**

**Ps. Am planning on writing some Hellsing fic sooner or later, what da ya think?**


	11. 11

**Hi you beautiful people! I've just had so much fun writing this (oh no! I'm sounding like this is the final chap! Which it's not) chapter. I've always wanted to write good slash (oh here we go, I'm just asuming here that you like this crap). At the same time I was writing a report in chemistry so perhaps my mind was elsewhere sometimes if you're wondering about some strange passage that doesn't make sense at all!**

**Actually looking forward to the next chapter, gonna introduce new character and all (pats myself on the head 'good Jessica')**

**I'm so totally in love with you guys, and some have been so nice and reviewed every chapter of this! **

_Sleeper6 _**I'm so glad you liked my James! And you totally make sense, that's kind of how I picture my James to think! And I will not add some girl to come in between the boys, wouldn't be slashy then I agree with you:D**

**I wish story will never end :D (giggles) And I know I drive some of you to insanity with my cliffies, but hey, this is the first chapter that continues where the cliffie left off... just couldn't leave them like that!**

**Love - Jessica **

* * *

"Sirius, aren't you forgetting something?" Remus said raising his eyebrows. 

"What?" Sirius said as he threw the pants aside and they landed on the foot of the bed.

"You said I would get to see that mole of yours if I let you take my shirt off…"

"Yes, now that you say it… I did promise that… but you will have to look for it on your own…" Sirius said and positioned himself so he lay on his back.

"Alright then Mr. Black, close your eyes then…"

Sirius closed his eyes feeling very content. He had no idea that the prefect Moony could do stuff like this. Remus taking command and having Sirius close his eyes with no idea of what was going on, that was sexy. He would remember to tell him that later. He definitely liked this side of Remus.

"You said it was on your thigh so I guess I'll have to take off your pants first…" Remus said to himself as he got up on his knees. The bed swayed slightly when he made his way to Sirius.

"I can't see why you have to have so many buttons on your pants Mr. Black. It takes so much time to unbutton everyone since I wouldn't want to rip them apart if I were to pull at them to hard…"

Sirius smiled with his eyes closed. Remus on his hand was quite surprised from what he heard himself saying. He was beginning to suspect that he sounded like one of the characters in one of the novels in Witch Weekly. But Sirius seemed to like it so he just continued with it.

"Now there we go…" he said as he was finally finished with all the buttons. He undid the zipper and hooked his thumbs at the waistband of the trousers. He slowly pulled them down as he was looking at Sirius who was flickering with his eyes, tempted to open them.

"I think I'll take them of completely since you tossed mine away…" Remus said and pulled them over Sirius's feet.

First Remus eyed Sirius's thighs looking for the mole but when he didn't see it he whispered. "Oh no Mr. Black. You lied to me, you have no mole… I will have to punish you now."

"Yes I do, you're not looking properly, did I ever said that it was on the top of my thigh? Maybe you need to take a look again…" Sirius said and spread his legs slightly.

And there it was. On the inside of his left thigh, a very small and tiny mole. Remus couldn't really see why that bothered him so much, which he told Sirius.

"It ruins my otherwise so perfectly shaped body you see…"

"I like your mole, it's cute…" Remus said as he bent down and kissed it.

Sirius moaned and grabbed a lock of Remus's hair letting him know that he wanted him to stay in that area.

"You might not want to moan so loud, you'll disturb Prongs studying…" Remus said and sniggered.

"Yeah, I had forgotten that Prongs was here…" he said and moaned louder. "Prongs, you getting off yet?" he let out a little louder which caused Remus to start laughing hysterically.

They both heard a sound that reminded of a book falling to the floor. They heard James getting out of bed picking it up again. "No I'm not, I'm trying to learn the moons of Venus!"

"James? I hope you're not trying to do that, Venus has no moons!"

"Yes right, I knew that…" James said and cleared his throat.

"Of course you did Prongs… we know that, we're just teasing with you!"

* * *

Snape closed the door to the dorm behind him. He lied down in bed trying to clear his thoughts. "A surprise visit from my cousin…" It would be a miracle if Lucius had believed him. He most certainly didn't want Remus to get into trouble. You never know what Lucius will do. If he can't get to you he gets to the ones that you love. Snape was starting to regret that he'd agreed to help Remus with his little plan. The plan with Snape breaking up with Remus when Sirius was around so Sirius would get really jealous and wake up and see what's going on. But since Remus was so happy and thankful he couldn't really say no. And besides, he would always have their nights in the dungeons with potion studies.

* * *

"I have Snape to thank for so much…" Remus suddenly said. 

"What? I didn't get that, what have you got to thank him for?" Sirius said opening his eyes looking slightly confused.

"Well, just promise you wont be mad at me…" Remus said looking up in Sirius's grey eyes.

"I promise…"

"Well, when you saw us breaking up, that was just a performance from our side. We broke up for real but we dramatised it just a little so you would see that I was single again and you know…"

Sirius just stared out into the blue for a couple of seconds. He had not been mad at all, just surprised. A smile crept over his countenance. Remus had really worked hard to get him, that made things so much more interesting. Remus had done exactly what Sirius himself had done a year ago with a girl that played hard to get. And Remus doing it really impressed him. Really turned him on.

"You sneaky little thing. Now it's mine turn to punish you I think" Sirius said smiling slyly. "But I'm impressed that you did that just to get me, so you will be rewarded too".

* * *

Snape was still lying on his bed when Lucius silently entered the room and closed the door behind him. At first he had bought the bullshit about some long lost cousin, but then he had remembered that Snape has three cousins. And all of them were under 11 and they were all girls. Something was going on beneath his nose and he did not like that. He disliked it when people around him kept secrets. 

He sat down on Snape's bed where he was still lying.

"Go away…" Snape muttered staring up in the ceiling.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat a friend… I know you lied about that cousin…"

Snape swallowed and did not answer. He was wondering how he could've been so stupid to say it was a cousin. Perhaps he would settle with pen pal?

"Alright, it was no cousin…" he admitted silently. He had just come up with the perfect story. Something he knew Lucius would like.

"Who was it then?" Lucius said narrowing his eyes.

"It's someone I have met in Hogsmeade a couple of times… he surprised me when he came up to the castle. He's 19 and he's been staying in Hogsmeade for a couple of days, but he's gonna move back to Russia again, he came up to the castle to say that…"

How easy it was to lie. It wasn't that hard to come up with all these things. And once you've started it's hard to find you're way back to the truth.

"And you haven't told me about him? It's not serious is it?"

"No, we've just had fun for awhile, nothing serious there…" he lied again. But since his answers seemed to impress Lucius this time, he saw no real harm in it. He just had to remember exactly what he had said if he was to be ask again in the future. That's the one thing that's worst with lying. You most often forget what you've said and then they know you lied when you can't remember what you've told them.

And just as he had thought. This time Lucius swallowed it all. Hook line and sinker.

* * *

"Come here and sit in my lap Mr. Lupin. I'm sure that you will like it…" Sirius said patting his hands on his knees. "Come now, you're not scared of the big bad Padfoot are you?" he mocked. 

"Never afraid of that little puppy…" Remus said when he settled in Sirius's lap and locked his arms around Sirius's neck.

Sirius had his already wrapped around Remus's waist. "Hey, even puppies can bite" he said and kissed Remus on the neck. And gave him a soft little demonstrative bite.

"Mr. Black are you giving me a hickey?" Remus said laughing and put one of his hands on Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes of course, I want people to know that you're taken. I would hate to see some little Snape wannabe drooling all over you…you should know how jealous I get…"

"My dear Sirius, don't worry about that, I have more reasons to be worried. That like every girl at Hogwarts will come and club me down!"

"You really think they would do that?" Sirius said and smiled. He stopped working on Remus's neck. His work was done. It was a mighty fine hickey he had produced.

"I think there would be some competition 'who can turn Sirius straight again' or something. They wouldn't give up, that's for sure. But you have something all the girls at Hogwart's together don't have." Sirius said and kissed Remus on the nose. "There's only one Remus Lupin that I love and that's you…"

"Come here Mr. Black. You're talking way too much…" Remus said and leaned closer to Sirius and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"The moons of Venus…SHIT!" James was thinking when he had picked up his book. "How can one just forget that Venus has no bloody moons!" And he was also holding the book upside down. At first he had thought that this was some joke they had both cooked up and pranked him with. But now he was beginning to realise that this was real. He had just begun to take it all in when he had talked to Sirius. 

His curiosity was beginning to take over again. He looked over at the bed that they were occupying. They had closed the curtains and from the sounds he could make out, well you could say that there had been a tiny bit of the truth in Sirius's words. "Are you getting off yet?" Sirius had been mocking him of course but still. They looked very good together and truth be told, James preferred Moony over Sirius's previous relationships. And this was the first time that Sirius had really said that he was in love. Normally he would uses the phrase "she turns me on" to every girl he had dated. Sirius had had his escapades with boys too. At a Rawenclaw party before the summer Sirius had been wasted and had been very agreeable. So agreeable that he was soon making out with some of the Rawenclaw boys. He had even kissed James when they got back to the dorm. The day after Sirius had explained it all as "When I'm pissed anyone is fair game, I like to keep my opportunities open. I take every chance I get at a good snog!" And that had made James cast it off into the category 'thing's Sirius does when he's wasted'. He never told Sirius however that it had not been an unpleasant kiss since he was all wrapped up in thinking about Lily all the time. But he had to admit; it had never crossed his mind that his two best friends could get on with it. Just because it's strange to date friends, things can get messy when the relationship's ended. But somehow he had a feeling this would last and that it would last long after Hogwarts too.

* * *

Sirius smiled while they were kissing. His hands were on Remus's back and Remus had removed the hand that had rested on the shoulder and it was now resting on Sirius's thigh. Sirius let his left hand go all the way down to the edge of Remus's boxers. Soon after he let the right one follow the same path but he let it continue further down and it squeezed lightly on one of Remus's buttocks. Which caused Remus's hand to clutch tighter to Sirius's thigh. 

Sirius snaked his left hand in under the waistband. He made it totally clear to Remus what he wanted to do. He let his fingers travel across Remus's side never breaking the kiss. Not even when Remus gasped slightly from Sirius playing with him like this. The fingers dived down deeper into the confinement of the boxers. Sirius sucked in Remus's lower lip when he shuddered from Sirius's fingers getting into contact with his shaft. Remus wouldn't care now if James heard everything. James was not the most important thing in the world right now. Sirius teasing with his fingers the sensitive area around his balls… that was more important right now. He whispered something in Sirius's ear that made him smile with every muscle in his face. If someone had rushed in on them now, neither would have cared. They would just have to enjoy the show.

* * *

**Liked? Loved? Hate? Wants to come home to me and hit me in the head with weapon of choice and scream 'thou shalt not write slash anymore Biatchhhh? Just checking :D**


	12. 12

**Man! I can't believe it! I have finally admitted to myself that I like this story! Anyways, this is just me being me, normally I don't like what I write... it takes some time before I fall in love with it... And now we've come to the 12th chap. This is just amazing, I would never have written something like this if I hadn't had you! (love and kisses to you)**

**Yes yes, were was I? I was going to answer a question from **_Her-My-Own-Nee: _**Yep I know that Lily and James don't start dating until their 7th year, but James just being thick and he thinks that they have a date... but you can read more about it later in this chap..**

**Thank you so much for the cookies **_Faye407, _**can I have another now since I wrote a new chapter? Please?**

**Justenjoy (hopefully)reading this now and don't pay all to much attention to my ramblings!**

**love - Jessica**

* * *

He picked up a comb and let it run through his hair a couple of times. After awhile he threw it away in anger. It just wouldn't look good no matter how hard he tried. He picked up the comb again and licked his lips when he eyed himself in the mirror. Maybe if he combed it back just a little.

"Now there you go." he thought to himself smiling at the mirror. "Looking good." He adjusted his sweater and now when he really thought about it; the pants looked like a complete disaster. He immediately pulled them off and dispatched them into some dark corner under the four-posted bed. He really wanted to look his best when he had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Not that he had a crush on the teacher; god forbid since the teacher was an old wizard with a huge nose. It was one of his classmates that he worked with whenever he got the chance. And even better, they didn't just have those two subjects in common. His crush was a prefect just like him so they would occasionally hang out after dull prefect meetings. Oh how hard he had fallen for Remus Lupin. He did everything he could to get his attention. Since Remus was always being very friendly and amiable it was hard to decide whether or not deeper feelings than 'classmate' existed. But today he felt like it was the right time to ask. A guy in his dorm was turning 17 so there was going to be a birthday party for him later that night. He would ask Remus if he would want to come, he would insist on it. It was perfect timing. He just took a final look in the mirror before he grabbed his books and headed for class.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning and Remus was struggling to get out of bed since Sirius was holding him back. Remus had to go to Arithmancy class and Sirius was doing his best to convince him to skip that 'boring and good for nothing class' as he called it. 

"Sirius. Don't you think that you could let go of me? Some of us have class…and some of us finds Arithmancy to be very interesting." Remus said reaching for his book that Sirius had kicked out of his bed.

"No please, stay with me? Please please please? Can't you tell that batty teacher of yours that you all of a sudden got sick? I promise that he would believe you, you being a prefect and the best student in his class…"

"You know I'd like to stay with you, I'd like to stay with you very much, but I can't. We're having an exam today and I can't just skip it. Besides you know I'm terrible when it comes to lying to a teacher, that's your area of expertise!"

"Fine" Sirius said letting go of him. "But you will have to make it up for me later…" Sirius said and crawled back in under the sheets.

Remus looked back on Sirius and dramatically threw him a kiss in the air. "I'll see you later in History of Magic…" Before he had thought that throwing kisses and stuff like that made him look kind of silly, but Sirius had ensured him that he liked it very much so he had continued with it.

It had been the most amazing weekend ever. Poor James, or maybe not so poor James, had had to endure having his two best friends, who now were a couple, going at it at several times a day. He suspected although that James was ok with it since he had not left the dorm yet while they were snogging in Sirius's bed. They actually snogged whenever they got the chance. However, they had not yet let anyone else than James know. Instead they did their best finding quiet places rarely visited in the castle when they wanted to be private. James had only left the dorm one time and that was when Sirius pranked James and locked him out of the dorm. Sirius had thought it was hilarious and he had laughed a good while before he let him back in again.

Remus was strolling down the corridor whistling a tune to himself. He had several minutes left, 5 minutes to be exact, before the class started so he took his time rehearsing some of the words in his head that he was supposed to have on the exam. He didn't react the first time when someone whispered to him in the shadows in a narrow passage behind some armour. He reacted the second time though when that someone whispered his name. He stopped and he suddenly got drawn into the shadows.

"Oh hi Severus, didn't see you there." He said when he recognised the person that had pulled him in.

"We were seen, I haven't had a chance to tell you but I thought you should know…" he said barely audibly.

"No, who saw us?" Remus said clutching harder to his books so he wouldn't drop them.

"Some little squealing Slytherin. A 3rd year named Michael I think it was… Lucius suspected that it was you or I should rather say that he was afraid that it was you…"

"You didn't tell him?" Remus said his mouth forming the shape of an O.

"No, couldn't very well do that. I would never put you in trouble like that because he wouldn't let it go out on you alone, I would get my share too of his rage. But you can breathe easily, he bought my lie…" Snape said looking down at the floor. He found it hard to look at what he couldn't have except in dreams.

"Thank you Severus, thank you so much." Remus said and moved forward to give him a hug.

"Hey, easy on the hugging" Snape said although he smiled to himself and enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

"Should really be going to class now." Remus said when he threw an eye at his clock. two minutes left until the class would begin. "And by the way… Potion study tomorrow?"

"Of course, you still need all the help you can get…" Snape said with a smile tugging in the corner of his mouth.

"See you later" Remus said and waved as he headed down the corridor towards the classroom.

Snape still stood in the shadows. He smelled his robe and picked up the faint scent of what was Remus. He closed his eyes and drifted away into some other places that was completely his own. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows and headed back to his dorm.

Remus had run the last two corridors before the classroom. He stopped when he arrived to see that the teacher had not come yet and all the other students were waiting outside the classroom. He leaned back against one of the walls catching his breath when one of his classmates from the Rawenclaw house came up to him. The Rawenclaw was a bit shorter than Remus and he had brown hair that reached just above his shoulders and his eyes were brown too. He leaned back against the wall next to Remus.

"Man, I'm totally gonna flunk this exam…" he said and sighed.

"Like you would ever… if you just focus you'll see that this will be a cakewalk."

"Sure, of course you can say that being the best in class and all…"

"Come on Luke, you don't suck at this… you're just worrying to much…"

The boys were interrupted when their Professor Edwards came and locked up the classroom.

"Alright boys and girls, I want absolutely no talking during the exam, the first part of this test…" he said loud and audibly as he walked between the desks.

Luke who was sitting in the desk next to Remus whispered "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too" Remus whispered back before he put his full attention into the first part of the exam.

* * *

"So Jamie boy…will you tell me how that date of yours went with Lily? I have been asking you all week!" Sirius said as he and James we're walking in one of the corridors heading to the Arithmancy classroom to wait for Remus. 

"No I will not tell you! It was embarrassing! I made a complete ass out of myself!"

"Oh come on now, it can't have been that bad?" Sirius said and stopped.

"What? Are you some kind of a love doctor? I tell you, it was horrible!"

"Seriously James just tell me now and let me decide how horrible it was on a scale from one to ten."

"Alright… you know I said we were going to Madam Puddifoot's? I totally assumed that it was a date and I tried to catch her hand a couple of times and then I tried to kiss her. That's when it got bad! She flinched away from me and said 'James Potter! Did I ever say that this was a date? Is it impossible that I just want to be friends with you? We can't go to Hogsmeade together without it being a date? God you're impossible!' I managed to calm her down after a while. I promised I wouldn't make anymore romantic suggestions and that we would just be friends. Then she decided that I should get another chance. We're going to study Transformations together tomorrow…"

"That wasn't horrible at all, trust me! It could have been ten times worse than that. Well, at least you get to be her friend; she might just change her mind one-day. You never know with girls mate…you just never know…Hey there Remus is!"

Remus made his way through the crowd of people standing outside of the classroom discussing how hard the exam had been. The Rawenclaw boy Luke tagged along. This was great timing to ask if he wanted to come to the party.

"Was it hard?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, was an easy exam." Remus said not reacting to Sirius wink.

"I wasn't referring to the exam…"

Remus smiled to himself. He knew exactly what the little pervert Sirius Black was referring to.

"Remus, you know John right?" Luke said swaying slightly where he stood.

"He's in Ancient Runes with us? Tall, blond guy?"

"Yep, that's the one. I was just wondering… if you have nothing else to do tonight, you could tag along to his birthday party. I promise that it will be fun…" Luke said looking away from Remus. "You guys can come too…" he added when he noticed that Remus was looking over at James and Sirius.

"Sure, we'll come" Remus said when he saw that James and Sirius was nodding. "About eight?"

"Eight's perfect!" Luke said and was impressed by himself that he had managed to ask without neither blushing nor saying something stupid. "See you at eight then" He said before he left them.

"Where did you dump Peter?" Remus said and walked up close to Sirius's left side.

"Actually he's in the library, studying with that little ferret looking girl in Hufflepuff…"

"Oh, looks like Peter's finally got it made…"

"I had no idea he had it in him, honestly…" Sirius said putting his arm around Remus's shoulder.

* * *

Later in History of Magic Sirius whispered to James so no one else could hear. "Who's that guy that invited us to the party?" 

"Luke, he's a Rawenclaw. He has classes with Remus in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and they are both prefects… how come? Are you worried he will make a move on your Moony?" James said smiling to himself.

"No not really… but if he tries I'll just have to teach him that Moony's already taken…"

"I'm actually impressed that you're taking this so…easy…"

"Well, I really don't consider that Luke guy being a bigger treat than old Snivelllus… although Luke acted a bit strange around Remus… anyway, it's gonna be fun with a party! To bad for Luke, he's just got to find someone else to snog with since I will be all over Moony."

* * *

**Same old story, Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else? **

**(Ps: I loooove chocolate!)**


	13. 13

**Hello all of you out there that's reading this. I'm truly sorry that I haven't found the time to log in here and upload this VERY long 13th chapter... had been planning on doing it this last week but it has been a whole lot to do in school... **

**But hey as a treat I'll just tell you that I'm writing a sequel to this. The working title is "What Harry doesn't know..." so I hope that might soothe some and prevent you from banging my head against the computer screen :D **

**I hope that it's not to late to get those "hot gooey double chocolate cookies**Faye407

**Anyway, you just enjoy reading this and let me know what you thought about it. And I sincerly thank all of you who wanted to give me chocolate. Admits that I'm an addict!**

**Have a nice Sunday**

**Love - Jessica**

* * *

"Should we tell Peter? About the party I mean…" Sirius whispered to James sometime in the middle of History of Magic. 

"We should, wouldn't be nice to go without him…"

"Oi, I was just kidding, of course we'll tell him… I'll tell him after class…" Sirius said snickering.

* * *

Later that night about half past seven James was still pulling out clothes of the closet and tossed them around in piles. Sirius, from his bed, let James know how silly he is. "You're acting like you have another 'date' with Lily again." He said and laughed. 

"Haha Sirius, it would be so much easier if you just helped me… you never know! She might just be there and then I want to look my best…" James said very seriously when he pulled out a pair of black trousers.

"James, honestly, you're Mission Impossible sometimes. Just wear all black, like me." Sirius said and stood up. He turned around a few times like a model. When he was finished with showing off he opened his own drawer and dug deep until he found what he was looking for. "Wear this." He said and held up a black turtleneck.

"You're gonna let me borrow that? I thought that was your favourite Pads…" James said with a sceptical look on his face.

"Hey, as you said. What if Lily comes? Just take it now and be done…"

"Thanks…" James said and pulled it over his head. "By the way… where did Peter and Remus go?"

"The Library, didn't I tell you? I told them we would stop by and get them ten to eight…and that's what she is now so I suggest that we leave now… and this time it wasn't even I that slowed us down."

"Lets go then" James said and stopped a sec in front of the mirror.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius said and tugged James away from the mirror.

* * *

"You're late." Remus said smiling when he looked up from behind his book. 

"Hey it is Prongs' fault… he 'reorganised' his closet one could say…" Sirius said grabbing the book from Remus hand and put it aside. He took Remus's hand and kissed him.

"Alright I admit it, I slowed us down, can we go now before the two of you get on with it in the Library and Madame Pince comes waving her duster and chases you out of here for disturbing the peace!" James said and smiled from the doorway where he stood.

"Don't worry Prongs you'll get to see all the fun later tonight…" Sirius said smiling viciously. "And where's Peter? Did he drown in one of the toilets?"

"Nope… you can never guess so I'll just tell you where he is. The girl Sirius refers to as 'The Ferret' came by and wanted him to follow somewhere, on a walk I thought she said. He didn't really want to come anyway, he said it is embarrassing if you have no clue whose birthday it is and I guess I can't argue with that…"

"Wow" Sirius whispered when they closed the Library door behind them. "You better look out James or Peter might just get a girlfriend before you do."

* * *

"Man, why didn't we think about this? We have no fucking clue where the Rawenclaws are…" James said and sighed audibly. "How thick does one get? Not asking where it is…" 

"Don't worry James, I know exactly where it is and you guys should know that too, it's not like it's the first time we've been there…"

"Sirius, if I remember this right… the only times Remus and I have followed you there we have both been so drunk we have hardly been able to stand… will you just show us where it is?"

"You really don't remember where it is? Damn you must have been drunk those times…" Sirius said and headed up some stairs. "You take a right when you come up the stairs and when you get to the portrait of Hugh the humpbacked at the end of the corridor you are there. It's not that hard to remember…"

"Honestly Sirius, you have been there far more often than we have…messing around with the entire Rawenclaw house I take it…" James said laughing.

"Now really James, what do you take me for? A slut?" Sirius said and messed up James's hair.

"Watch it, you'll mess it up"

"Sorry James, but you have nothing that I can mess up, it always looks like you've just got out of bed… and don't complain, I have seen you messing up your hair when you think it looks too tidy! Ah here it is!" Sirius said and stopped before a large portrait of a wizard, which wasn't a very flattering one. He had a large humpback and a nose that seemed abnormally small. Sirius stopped and picked up a note from one of his pockets. "One can always try… maybe the password is…'Flobberworm'.

The portrait swung aside and let them in.

"Sirius, that was really impressive. Did you guess that or how could you possibly know the password?" James said and looked really impressed.

"Truth be told I found a note in one of my books after Herbology… said something about a party, didn't really say where. And on the other side of the note it was written 'Flobberworm'. I didn't really think about it until now, thick as I am, that we have Herbology with Rawenclaws… It's a good thing you have me, right guys?"

"Well I guess I can admit that sometimes it's good that you have such a fan club Pads…" James said and took a look at the note. "It has its benefits…"

"Moony, if you see Luke, don't be to shocked if he hits on you… and if he does you just come to me, okay?" Sirius said quietly to Remus.

"What are you saying? Why would he hit on me all of a sudden?" Remus said frowning. "This is ridiculous, but if he does hit on me, which I highly doubt, you've got to promise that there will be no fist fighting, I have not forgotten what happened that morning between you and Severus…"

"Hand on the heart, I swear, no fist fights!" Sirius said squeezed Remus's hand before they stepped in through the portrait-hole together.

"I just have to tell Prongs something. Go and get drinks, please?" Sirius said tilting his head to the side and blinked.

"Sure, and I'll grab a couch to if I can…" Remus said and searched the common room for a couch that wasn't already taken. He found one eventually and on his way over there he grabbed two glasses of firewhiskey. He took a small sip and swallowed the dark liquid. It felt like it was burning in his throat, but that was kind of the point.

He closed his eyes just for a second and when he opened them up again and looked to his left he recognised a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Julie…" he said grabbing the drinks ready to leave.

"Hello Remus…" Julie said rolling on the R. "You know, I thought you wanted to date me again…"

"Um did you?" Remus said still holding both the drinks.

"Well you said 'maybe' and I took that as a yes…" she said and put her right hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not single anymore…" he said and swallowed hard when he felt that her hand had left the knee and was moving up the thigh. Oh he really wanted to get away from her right now but he couldn't be rude to people.

"Not single? Tell me then Remus… where is your girlfriend?" she said and kissed his ear.

Remus inched away, damn; she just wouldn't give up. "I'm sorry I have to go now. It was nice chatting with you Julie…see you!" he said and rose quickly from the couch and almost spilled his drink.

He hurried of to another part of the room, far away from Julie, where he leaned back against the wall and thanked his lucky star for letting him escape from her.

"I don't think there's a single guy in this room that would do what you just did…" someone whispered on his right.

He turned his head slightly and recognised Luke immediately.

"Did what?" he said and took another sip of the whiskey.

"Turned down Julie of course… she's really hot you know, do you need glasses?" he said smiling.

"She's not my type… in fact I… never mind…" Remus said and shook his head.

"You're a mystery sometimes… did you know that? Anyway, you think you have the time to…? Maybe I shouldn't ask…"

"Go on." Remus said and emptied his glass.

"I was wondering if you had the time to help me with a rune translation. It has been driving me mad for a week now…"

"Sure…sure…" Remus said. How could he not help one of his classmates?

"Great, the translation is in the dorm." Luke said and took Remus's arm leading him to the dorms.

* * *

"Remus did take an awful lot of time to get two drinks." Sirius said to James. 

"Huh?" James said and stared out in the crowd. He was looking for Lily of course.

"I was talking about Remus, he's been gone for quite awhile stupid."

"Remus can take care of himself… Sirius am I dreaming or was that Lily that just stepped in through the portrait?"

"Fine, you go talk to Lily and I'll see if I can find Remus…"

* * *

"So this is your dorm? It's nice… a lot warmer than the Gryffindor tower…" Remus said as he walked around in the room. "So…where's the translation you wanted me to help you with?" 

"It's here…" Luke said and sat down on the bed.

Remus, not seeing the signs that anyone else would have seen, fell for it and jumped up in the bed next to Luke. "Let's begin then." Remus said and smiled innocently.

"You know… there is no translation I need help with… I just wanted to be alone with you… every time I see you outside of class you're with James, Sirius and what's-his-name? Peter? I never get to talk to you alone…" Luke said looking straight at Remus.

"Why couldn't you talk to me downstairs?" Remus said and suddenly remembered Sirius's words. Something was not right.

"Because I didn't know how you would react if I told you that I like you… you could have freaked out as far as I know…" Luke said and smiled nervously.

"You like me?" Remus said and moved a bit to the side. Shit! Sirius had been right when he said Luke might hit on him. "I'm so sorry Luke…"

The smile on Luke's face died. "Oh my god… you're not into blokes are you?"

"It's not that… Sirius…" Remus said and hoped that he would be able to get himself out of this mess without hurting Luke's feelings. He could have avoided this he realised. If he had paid more attention to what Sirius said he wouldn't have followed him to the dorm in the first place.

"Sirius?" Luke asked and raised his eyebrows. He moved in a bit closer at the same time. "What has he got to do with this? Are you worried that he would be mad, or what is it?"

"No… I mean… yes… it's hard to explain…" he said and moved back even more. He was at the edge of the bed now.

"Is it me then?" Luke said and moved in just an inch.

That inch was enough to put his face close enough to Remus's so he could feel Luke's breath. And that made Remus move back an inch. But since he was already on the edge of the bed that inch made him fall out of bed and land hard on the stone floor.

Sirius had a pretty good hunch were Remus might be. He made his way to the crowd towards the boys' dormitory. He could have bet a hundred galleons on Remus being there.

"Are you Ok?" Luke said to Remus that lay flat on his back on the floor.

"Sure fine, my head hurts though but that might just as well be the whiskey…" he said and put his hand to the head. "Ouch." He whimpered.

Luke had just got out of bed to help Remus up when they heard a knock on the door and then it opened.

"Sirius…" Remus said and lightened up when Sirius closed the door behind him and came over to him.

"There you are _love_." Sirius said and looked at Remus and then at Luke to see if he got the point. "I have been looking for you for quite awhile, suddenly you just disappeared…"

"You know, couldn't resist to help Luke here with his homework…" Remus said and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to embarrass Luke and make him feel stupid.

"Yes… Remus has been so helpful…" Luke said and looked away.

"I know, he has just got to help everyone… that's one of the things I love about him." Sirius said and took Remus's hand in his. Then he kissed Remus on the cheek and said, "Are you coming?"

Sirius really did his best to show Luke that there was no chance he could ever get his Moony. He had promised Remus that there would be no fist fighting and He kept his promise although he found it hard to not give Luke a good punch on the nose. He settled with making it clear that Luke should stay away.

"'Course I am." Remus said and kissed him back. "I'll be seeing you in class Luke." He said and waved to Luke before they left the dorm hand in hand.

"Of course…" Luke said slowly and waved back.

"And that's the _only_ place where you will ever see him." Sirius thought to himself.

"Thank you. I was a bit worried when you entered the room that you would hit him or something." Remus whispered in Sirius's ear.

"I can admit that I was tempted to do that. But you made me promise; _no fist fighting!_ Remember? Now you see, you really should pay attention to what I say. That won't put you in a situation like that again…" Sirius whispered smiling.

* * *

When Sirius had left with Remus Luke cursed himself. How could he have been so dense? That was what Remus had been trying to say. That he was already taken… already taken by Sirius Black…

* * *

"Hey Potter, where's Lupin and Black? Usually you're so tight one might think that the three of you are super glued to each other." One of Lily's friends said. 

"Don't know. 'S hard to know where they're at all the time." James said and looked over at Lily.

"Isn't that them?" Another girl said and pointed. "The ones that are making out by the fireplace?"

James turned and looked. And it seemed that everyone in the room was looking at his two best friends. Sirius was not being very discrete. He had one hand on Remus's back and the other on his ass. "Looks like Sirius meant what he said about 'being all over Remus' after all…"James thought to himself.

He turned back to Lily and her friends. "Oh yes that's them." He said proudly.

* * *

**I really don't have to tell you what to do know? Or do I? You know... Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else? The options are the same as usual you know!**


End file.
